Generator Rex: Beyond the Sea Remix
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: (The Sequel!) Rex and Vi's relationship is just beginning, and more and more discoveries about Vi's powers are found. After a bit of insanity, they all decide to go to Cabo Luna Beach for spring break, when Rex meets a strange girl named Circe...and things get UGLY! Rated T for violence, bloody descriptions/injuries, depression,and romance.PLEASE REVIEW! IN PROGRESS OF EDITING!
1. Kisses Under the Stars

SEQUEL TIME! PLEASE REVIEW!O_o

**CHAPTER 1:**

Vi took a deep breath, and then approached her nemesis. She stripped herself slowly and cautiously, and then twisted the knob.

Water. It spewed everywhere and splashed against her legs, and she screeched. She fell backwards onto the tile floor and bruised herself, and crawled into the door. She took deep breaths, and counted to ten. She needed to calm down, she could do this.

Vi picked herself back up, and then closed her eyes, and walked straight into the heart of her enemy.

Her enemy? The shower.

Vi had been petrified of water ever since she came back from Abysus, after Van Kliess had almost drowned her. She still drank it, but it was the thought of an endless supply of water raining down on her, soaking her to the bone until she was just a lifeless floating corpse-

Vi shook her head violently, she couldn't think about it. Water droplets poured onto the top of her head, and she quickly drenched herself in soap, and in two minutes flat, she turned off the shower knob and stepped out into her private Providence bathroom.

She covered herself in a towel and reentered her room, Holiday had arranged for one to be built next to Rex's. She had her own bed that was inside the wall, a mini sofa, and a flat screen TV. She also had a desk with her own laptop, and besides that was an empty closet.

She dried herself off and picked off her ripped clothes from the couch, and pulled on the shreds. She combed her hair and looked into the mirror, ecstatic. She had done it, she had taken a shower!

But better than that, Rex had told her that he was going to take her somewhere outside of the Providence base. Finally, she had been cooped up at headquarters for an entire month, with constant training from Six, and checkups from Dr. Holiday. It got dreadfully lonely sometimes when Rex and Six were away on a mission, but White Knight wouldn't let her go, not yet.

As she gazed in the mirror, she realized how badly she needed new clothes. They were badly torn, and she didn't like the idea of them falling apart of anyone.

"Hey Vi! Can I come in?" she heard Rex say from outside her door.

"Sure."

She heard the door open and watched as he walked in, grinning at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"So, where are we going?"she asked. He smiled.

"You'll find out."

**Rex:**

He had no idea where they would go, so he just drove them as far as he could, the sun slowly setting. Then came to a nearby city that he usually went to, the one that he met Noah in. Except he was going to show Vi the non-deserted section of the city.

He led her by the hand, and they walked through the streets, the city lights brightening her face. She gazed at everything with wide eyes, taking in the whole world. The smallest things seemed to amaze her, the motorcycles speeding past, the girls in bright clothes, and the stars that shone above them. They glittered almost as much as her eyes.

As they strolled past the crowds of people walking down the sidewalk, he noticed she kept on looking into the boutiques, like they were candy stores, and the other girls her age that walked in and out. Rex waited for her to say something, but Vi didn't breathe a word. He knew that normal girls were obsessed with clothes, but the fact that Vi would care about it, had never occurred to him. The more he thought about it, he realized that he had only ever seen her wear the same muddy, ripped jeans, shredded, thin converse shoes, and torn turquoise , she looked like she had climbed out of a war-zone, which scared off other people on the street.

Finally, he brought it up.

"Do you wanna go in there?"he asked, stopping in front of a store.

"You, want to go into a clothes store?"she replied, surprised.

"No, it's just that I thought you wanted to..."

She sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I found these clothes in a trash can before I lost my memory..."Vi said, staring at the shop in longing, not wanting to admit it.

"Besides, I don't have any money. Let's just go."she tried to keep walking, but he pulled on her hand and placed her in front of him, and practically shoved her into the store. She protested and tried to break away halfheartedly, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the doorway. Vi firmly planted her feet on the ground and was pressed up against him, seriously trying not to get inside. He got her to the open door and she clang to the doorway, but he took her hands and forced her inside.

Once they were inside the store, Vi glared at him and he just laughed.

"Your so annoying."she said.

"I know. I try"he replied, grinning. She rolled her eyes, and then they grew wide. He watched as Vi looked around the store, amazed.

"Do you, wanna, try something on?"he asked. He wasnt an expert on this girl stuff.

"You can try on the clothes?"she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, Here,"he grabbed a random shirt and threw it at her. It was pink with sequins and something he knew she would never wear.

"No."she said flatly. He laughed, and then she started walking around the racks of clothes, scanning the aisles with great interest. He didn't think clothes had any great purpose, but apparently all girls(even Vi) believed they had some magical quality. He would of never walked into one of these stores, but then he never thought he would meet someone like Vi.

Finally, she snatched a shirt off the shelf so quickly, as if she thought it was about to explode.

"So, I can just go and try this on over there?"she asked him again, pointing to the changing rooms.

"Yes Vi! It's not like an alien world or something. Nothing's going to eat you."he teased.

"You never know. I've almost been eaten plenty of times." she replied, extremely close to his face. He got a weird feeling again, but she pulled away and took off towards the changing rooms, grabbing jeans and a pair of sneakers along the way.

Rex shook his head, he had a crush on the weirdest girl ever.

He sat on a bench in the practically abandoned store, beginning to regret getting himself into this. But then Vi walked out, wearing dark,tight skinny jeans, turquoise high top converse, and a plain, strapless blue shirt that matched her shoes, and then a jean jacket over it. He stared at her.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"What?"she asked.

"You look...,"the word that came to mind was hot, but she would probably slap him."You look really good Vi."

Her face got all red, and she was smiling but she tried to stop.

"Yeah right, sure." Vi rolled her eyes.

"You should buy that."

"I don't have any money."

He reached into his pocket and tossed a small sheet of plastic at her.

"Providence credit card, I'll ask Six to hook you up with one next time."he said as she examined it.

"You get paid?"

"Nope."

She smiled.

"Holiday didn't mention money, so I guess I'm broke too."she said.

"I can still get us some burgers, if you want." he replied.

"I'd love that."

**Vi:**

She ended up leaving the store wearing her new clothes, and they dropped her old ones in the nearest trash can. They smelled to much like Abysus. But hey, maybe another hobo girl would wear them someday.

Rex transformed his legs into a motorbike and she climbed on, and didn't look back as they took off into the night. The wind whipped her hair and she held onto him tightly. They zoomed down dozens of streets, straying out of the legal speed limit only a dozen times. She laughed and looked up at the sky, the moon drowning them in its light.

Rex stopped at a Bob's Burger Barn on the edge of the city, and they went inside, and she realized how hungry she was. He pulled out the magic credit card again, and poof, they had two greasy hamburgers.

"You actually eat this stuff?"she asked as they began to walk outside and down the street. He took a huge bite of his burger.

"No, your supposed to throw it at people Vi,"he said sarcastically,"of course you eat it!"

"I've never eaten this. It smells horrible." she said.

"You don't remember eating anything!" he argued. She sighed over dramatically.

"Seriously Vi, eat the burger."

"You can't make me."she replied.

"Or can I?"Rex grinned, and she felt her stomach do summersaults as his eyes danced in the streetlights.

"Okay! I'll eat the damn burger!"she gave in. He watched her as she hesitantly took one bite.

"Oh god... that's good." he laughed as she practically shoved it down her throat.

"Told you so."

"Oh shut up."she said, smiling. They walked down the empty streets, abandoned buildings surrounding them, nothing lighting the way but dim lights and the sky. He held her hand and she felt as if she was walking on air.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked him.

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes, something that she did often. She walked as close to Rex as possible, and he didn't pull away. After about five minutes, they came to an abandoned skatepark, ancient soda machines lining the concrete, a giant half pipe down the middle.

"First class, sweet."she stated.

"It's alright. People still come out here a lot, I met Noah here. No one ever shows up at night though."Rex responded.

"Except for us."she said.

"Exactly."

He led her across the weed filled asphalt and climbed up on a ledge, and Rex held out his hand and lifted her up. Vi stumbled as the rocks slipped out below her, and he caught her. Vi was freakishly close to his face now, she could see the curve of his lips.

"You okay?"he asked.

"I'm fine."I replied. He gazed into her eyes and she couldn't of looked away if she wanted to.

"Vi,"he reached for her hands and she let him take them.

"Yeah?"

"Are you, are you sure your okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Rex... I don't know. I have a home now, I'm not in a cell or sleeping in a box. I have Dr. Holiday, Bobo and Noah are cool, and I have you."she said.

"Yeah but,did...did he hurt you?"he asked slowly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"No, I fell and hit the ground, and then almost drowned, and you know the rest. Nothing else."

"He said something then."Rex asked further, wanting to know why she kept on drifting away from him.

"I don't know. It's just that you almost died, and it was all my fault."she confessed. He didn't say anything for a while, and she just stared at the ground.

"Vi,"Rex used one hand to lift her face until they were six inches away.

"Look at me Vi. None of that was your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I'm the one who let go of you-"

"It's not your fault either Rex."Vi insisted.

"But I almost lost you, Vi, you weren't breathing! If you died-"

He stopped and they just stared at each other, and her heartbeat pounded in her chest as she pressed herself up against him.

"Rex, I'm still here."

He was three inches from her lips.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere."he replied softly.

"Me neither."she whispered

Then Rex kissed her. She embraced him as he held onto her tightly, and didn't let go. Sparks flew across the sky and the entire world slipped from their hands, nothing but the two of them, and the stars, shining in the moonlight.


	2. Basketball

CHAPTER 2:

Vi woke up in her bed back at the Providence base, and she stared at the ceiling, a smile crossing her lips as she remembered last night. Had it all been a dream? It seemed too good to be true, she hadn't felt that happy in a long time...as far as she knew. Vi pressed her forefinger against her mouth, she could still feel it on her lips. She sighed, and felt like she was floating in the clouds. She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

"Hey Vi!"she heard the voice from outside her door, and it returned her to the world.

"I'm trying to sleep!"she yelled and stuffed her pillow over her head, burying herself in sheets.

Still, she heard her bedroom door open, and she chucked a pillow in that general direction, agitated. Vi heard the tiny thump as the feather-stuffed pillow hit the wall, six feet away from the person standing in the doorway. Rex laughed and she sat up, glaring at him.

"Today is our **only** day off, so I would **appreciate** it, if you _**let me sleep**_!"Vi said, and he just grinned at her.

"Exactly! Why would you spend all day sitting around?"he replied, and she just sighed and fell back into bed. She felt the same pillow crash into her head, and realized she didn't have a choice.

"Come on Vi! Noah's downstairs with Bobo at the basketball court-"

"The what?"

"Oh right. I forgot. You wouldn't know about basketball."he said quietly, a hint of sympathy in his voice. They didn't talk for a few minutes, and then Vi rolled out of bed.

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, unless you want me to walk around looking like this."she said, referring to her rat's nest of mousey brown hair, and her borrowed pair of Holiday's sweats and t-shirt.

"No thanks. See you in two minutes."he replied, and smiled at her briefly before running out of the door.

**Rex:**

"Dude, are you serious? You guys kissed?" Noah exclaimed,"Man that is smooth. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I just kissed her."Rex replied. Noah turned to him.

"Did you guys like, make out, or like, kiss for three seconds."Noah asked.

"It was more like a minute than three seconds."he said, taking a horribly aimed shot at the hoop. Noah whistled, and Rex stopped him.

"Noah, It isn't that big of a deal."he said.

"Yeah it is! Man, how much I wish I could kiss Claire-"

"Who?"Rex asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't go to school. Claire is like, the hottest girl in my High school. Except she doesn't date anyone, especially me."Noah explained, a tone of sadness in the edge of his voice. Noah dribbled the ball in his hands like it was freakishly easy, and then shot it without even looking.

Rex sighed. In some ways, he was super jealous of his best friend. Noah had a family, went to school, had tons of friends, a normal life. And yeah, maybe he was just a little better at basketball than him. Now, it was just plain weird, that he was the one with a girl, and not Noah.

"So...you guys are dating now, right?" Noah asked.

"What?"

"Think fast!"

Suddenly something that felt suspiciously similar to a basketball hot him in the back of the head, and he fell onto his face.

"Is that how you play it?"he heard Vi ask, walking up from behind him.

"No."he answered climbing to his feet, and Noah laughed. She turned to Noah.

"I think I remember you. Your Noah right? Rex talks about you a lot."she told him.

"Rex talks about you a lot too." his friend said mischievously, which granted him a face plant from a basketball from Rex.

"Ow!"

Vi laughed, which sounded like music.

"I thought that wasn't how you played the game?"she asked him.

"It is now."he replied.

Noah looked at Vi in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, you don't know how to play B-ball?"he asked, horrified. She shook her head.

Noah turned to him, his mouth wide open.

"Dude, this is a national crisis. Someone in the United States of America, doesn't know what Basketball is! Is that even possible?"Noah asked, and Vi laughed.

"This isn't funny! Dude, I am teaching you how to play basketball even if it kills me!" Noah said.

"Hey! I thought I was going to!" Rex said.

"Yeah, well you suck. No offense."Noah stated, and then took the ball and threw it in a clean arch and into the basket. Vi's mouth opened wide, and Noah ran over and caught the rebound, then tossed it over to her.

"Now you try."Noah said. Vi just stated at the ball in her hands, and Rex walked over and stood next to her.

"It's easy Vi. You just put your fingers like this," he told her, moving her palms to the sides of the ball. Even through his gloves, he could still feel how warm and soft her hands were."Then just shoot. It's that simple."

Vi threw the ball, and it glided through the hoop almost as swiftly as Noah's shot. They both gaped at her.

"Woah! Are you sure that's the first time you've played?"Noah exclaimed.

"Seriously Vi, that was awesome!"he said, and put his arm lightly around her shoulder.

"Thanks."she replied, trying hard not to blush. Noah walked over, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Okay, but your on my team, because your way better than Rex."Noah stated.

"She is not!"

"Yeah dude, sorry to admit it, but you just got beaten by a **girl**."Noah said, and Vi laughed. Rex was beginning to look really stupid, and especially in front of Vi.

"Fine, we'll just have to see after I beat both of you. But who's gonna be on my team?"he asked.

"I better not be stuck with him."Bobo said as he walked into the room, a doughnut in hand.

"Unfortunately, yeah."Noah stated.

"Oh boy."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"Rex protested.

"Sure."Vi rolled her eyes.

"You've never seen my play, so I wouldn't be talking."

She smiled up at him, and he felt like he was flying, a sensation that he was getting used to when he was around her.

"I guess we'll see."she said.

"I guess so."he replied, grinning.

They ended up playing three rounds of two on two, Vi and Noah versus him and Bobo. Even though Bobo was a monkey and had a huge advantage, they still managed to lose each time. Every time he came close to intercepting the ball, Vi jumped out in front of him and blocked it. He was really trying, but she was really good. Maybe she used to be a professional basketball player or something before she lost her memory, or maybe he just plain sucked. Probably both. In the third round, he was three inches from catching a overhand pass from Bobo, when she leaped up and caught it, and then made a slam dunk.

"Seriously!"he cried. She landed on the ground, panting.

"Dude, this is not fair. How do you do that?" he asked.

"Hand eye coordination. It comes from using my powers, I'm good with my hands." she explained.

"Oh."he said. Noah came over, sweat covering his face.

"Dude, you have no idea how hard it was too keep up! Vi, your great at this!"he complimented. She blushed, and then tried to maintain her composure.

"I am not."she protested.

"Liar."he teased her, and she got up in his face, fuming.

"I am not!" she said, and he could tell she was actually angry at his remark, but he too dazed by the fact that she smelled like roses.

"Uh..."he stuttered like an idiot. She backed out, and then tossed the ball in his face.

"Ow!"

Everyone laughed, and then he heard a loud voice shouting orders in his ear.

"Rex! We have a level 2 Evo incident, we need you at the Keep, now!" Six commanded. Rex sighed, today was supposed to be his one day off, and he wanted to spend it with Vi and his friends, not running around fighting all day.

"Alright."he replied.

"What's up?"Noah asked.

"I have to go. Sorry guys."he said, and Vi's face fell slightly. He gave her a sad smile as he pulled on his jacket, and began to follow Bobo out of the room. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Vi, do you wanna come?"he asked.

"I can't."she stated plainly.

"I think we can arrange that."he said, and she smiled.

"Alright, if you **want** me too."she said, and she caught up to him. Then, as they walked out the door, he took her hand and held onto it, and left together.


	3. Fire in the Flames

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Vi walked quickly down the long, seemingly endless, blinding white hallways, which Rex navigated easily. She stayed as close to him as possible, trying not to get trampled by the soldiers that were constantly rushing past. Even though she had lived at Headquarters for almost a month, she still couldn't get used to the madness that occurred each time there was an Evo alert.

Vi had recently discovered that she was a form of a neat freak, and liked things to be organized. This was a trait that she shared with Dr. Holiday, who had the neatest laboratory in the history of mankind, with labels on everything. At least she wasn't like that.

Other than the insanity of it all, she found that it came to her like a second nature. The entire war/secret agent thing was easy. Move quickly, act fast, and rely on pure judgement and common sense. Oh, and the way you walked, that was everything.

She was very good at observing things, and has had nothing do in the past few weeks but sit around this base, she was bound to pick a few things up.

The blaring of the sirens brought her back to reality as they approached the Keep, and he mouth gaped open at the giant war ship. It was just, huge! She looked at Rex, but he seemed unfazed. He led her onto the enormous jet, and it was almost identical to the inside of the base, nothing but more bleached walls. They traveled down the hallways, and then entered the front of the plane as it began takeoff. There was a giant room stuffed full of computers and operating systems, and large glass windows.

"Wow."she said. Rex grinned at her.

"I know right. It's pretty impressive."he stated.

Suddenly Six, who was standing twenty feet of them, observing the scene, realized they were there and walked over to them. The agent raised an eyebrow at Vi.

"What's _she_ doing here?"he questioned.

"Come on Six! Vi's been here _forever_ and hasn't been on a mission yet!"Rex said.

"I'm guessing White didn't give you authorization."Six sighed, clearly displaying his annoyance. Vi felt uncomfortable again, she knew that Six obviously disliked her, which caused even more fights between him and Rex than necessary.

"No, I didn't."White spoke from a screen on her right, and they all turned to see the man glaring at her.

"I-"before she could finish, Rex stepped in front of her somewhat defensively, and filled in.

"I thought she could come. Vi can fight really well, but you haven't even given her a chance! We're you even planning on giving her a chance?"Rex said, and both of their supervisors didn't speak, and Six looked away.

"I knew it! That's not fair!"he protested.

"Rex, calm down. It's fine." she said, surprised by how strongly he was reacting to this. He turned around towards her, and his face softened. Then he looked at White.

"She's coming with us."he said. The two of them star daggers at each other, until finally White gave in.

"Fine,"then White looked at her."Don't screw up."then the screen blacked out.

Vi gulped. No pressure right? She knew that everyone was staring at her, but she didn't show any reaction as she spoke to Six.

"So what's the mission?"she asked. The man raised his eyebrows slightly behind his sunglasses, and replied.

"Cure, contain, or kill. Figure it out."then Six walked away. She felt Rex come over to her and rest his hand on the small of her back, and she strongly resisted the urge to blush.

After about ten minutes, Six ordered them to the drop point, and they were herded across the ship and into a small room with a huge door on the opposite wall.

"Prepare to jump in 10! 9! 8..."

Six pulled out his hover board and Katanas, Bobo loaded his blasters, and Rex turned to her.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"Umm...Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Your not afraid of jumping?" he asked. She laughed.

"I'll take that as a no."he grinned and pulled his goggles over his head.

"3...2...1!"

Vi was the first one to jump, she leaped out of the door and in seconds she was spiraling downwards, wind whipping her face. She felt a twinge of fear, but she shoved it away when she realized this was almost like...flying.

"Woohoo!" she yelled, and suddenly Rex was besides her, free falling also. He laughed and smiled at her, and she felt her heart hammering away in her chest.

She looked back towards the ground, it was coming up fast. Rex formed his wings and slowly landed, Six with a flip from his hover board and a slice of his Katanas, and Bobo with a parachute.

She didn't know what to do, so she let her instincts take over. Vi outstretched her fingers towards a lamppost, and a long blue rope sprung from her hand. She swung down from it like a rope-swing and let go, adding a flip before landing swiftly on the ground.

She looked back towards Rex, and saw all three of them raising their eyebrows, even Six. But the man in the green suit quickly averted his gaze, and looked towards the problem at hand. She followed his eyes and then saw the Evo. It was about twelve feet tall, shaped similar to a giant dog, covered in metal scales with huge spikes sticking out of its arms and springy legs. It's red eyes glared ferociously at her and she felt her legs turn to lead.

Suddenly the Evo bolted towards her, and she snapped right out of it, then her training kicked in. It attempted to ram itself into her, but she leaped above it and landed on the asphalt. The creature spun to face her and took a blow towards her head. She ducked and fell to the ground, and then quickly rolled out of the way before it smashed the concrete where she had previously been laying.

Vi looked up and almost got a face full of Evo fist, but Rex punched the monster and it was knocked ten feet away. Six ran up and sliced at the creature before it could collect itself, and barely made a dent in its metal skin.

Rex transformed his arm into a metal sword and charged towards the Evo, and she followed after him, shooting lasers towards it. Rex and Six made no impact, neither did Bobo's bullets that came from afar, but her lasers were effective. The monster screeched in pain, and furiously looked around, and then it's anger multiplied when it found her.

Vi felt a sense of dread as the Evo lunged for her, running full force with its fists outstretched. It made a fierce growl and she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, which didn't give her enough time.

Then it all happened so fast, she wasn't sure it had actually happened until she heard the loud crash.

Rex jumped out in front of her two seconds before the Evo was about to collide with her body. His mechanical hands were covering his face, but the Evo's arm broke through his armor and hit him who knows how hard. He crashed backwards into her and they were both flung across the pavement and into the nearest building.

Vi heard a loud bang and pain seared through the back of her left shoulder, and her head felt foggy. But other than that, she was okay. She opened her eyes and saw blue sky above her, and then smelled the metallic taste of blood.

She instantly sat up and her vision returned, and didn't like what she saw. Rex was sprawled out across the pavement, a large gash across his forehead and bruises quickly forming. His head was against the curb of the sidewalk, and it was splattered with blood.

She rushed over to him and panic consumed her. He was still alive, tiny moans were escaping his lips. But she didn't know for how long.

"Oh my god."she said, and reached for the back of his head to try to stop the flow of blood. Her hand was drenched in seconds. She started shaking, and didn't know what to do. She couldn't look away.

In between his moaning she could hear the slashing of swords, and glanced at Six and Bobo, along with two grunts that had materialized out of no where.

"SIX!"she screamed, desperately afraid. The agent looked at her quickly, and then stopped fighting completely when he saw Rex on the side of the street. Six made a tiny hand motion with his fingers, something that resembled an x.

"_Switch_."she recognized it at once, it was a sign that she learned in her training. She nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave Rex. But she knew Six would watch him. The green man raced over and started ripping apart his jacket, sticking it to the wound in Rex's head. She stood and watched, horror crossing her face as in seconds, the fabric was soaked in red.

"Go!"Six ordered, and she turned and bolted towards the Evo, who had just knocked Bobo and the Grunts off their feet. It noticed her and growled.

Vi outstretched her hands, fury overpowering her. If Rex didn't wake up, if he died-

Before anyone could think, she aimed her hands towards the Evo, and turquoise spheres of flames were hurled at the monster. The Evo stumbled from the impact, and she kept it coming. More and more fire collided with the creature, burning away at its skin.

Finally, she had melted all the armor, and in its place was an unconscious man in a baseball cap.

Vi hunched over and put her hands on her knees, worn out and filled with shock. Since when could she do _that_? She was just so furious, scared that Rex was hurt, it had overwhelmed her. She shook her head, she could figure out her new power later. Right now, she had to make sure Rex lived through the day.


	4. Recharging

**Please Read and Review! **

_**P.S, IF YOU ARE DISTURBED EASILY, DO NOT READ THIS!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

A strong smell of antiseptic filled the air as they ran down the Providence hallways, pushing the gurney faster than it was originally made to go. Six's jacket had been turned to a wet rag entirely a few minutes ago when they were still on the jet, and now the white exterior of the gurney was splattered with blood. The smell of it was so overpowering that she wanted to hurl, but they didn't have time. She raced down the bleached halls, on hand on the rail and the other squeezing Rex's fingers.

And even though Six would never admit it, he was on the other side of the gurney, doing the exact same thing.

They busted through the doors to Holiday's lab and almost ran over the Doctor. Holiday's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open when she saw Rex. But it only lasted a few seconds before she started working immediately. She has them put Rex on a table upside down so they could see the back of his head, while see ran around her lab, grabbing medical supplies.

When Vi got a good look at Rex's main wound, she wanted to faint. There was an unrealistic amount of blood gushing out, it was a miracle he was still alive. His face was white and she found herself shaking again.

Holiday came back and instantly began dripping stuff onto Rex's head, which slowly decreased the flow of blood. Then she pulled out a needle and stuck it in his head. While she did this, she turned to me.

"What happened?"she asked.

"I don't know."she said, staring at the back of his head, unable to look away.

"The kid jumped out in front of her and smashed into something."Six said coldly, an edge to his voice. As if he blamed her for all this. Vi felt herself hit by a wave of guilt, realizing that Six was right. It was all her fault.

Holiday shot a glare in Six's direction, and then pressed another needle in Rex's head. She assumed it was numbing medicine.

"Is he okay?"she asked, and Holiday didn't answer. Vi felt herself almost topple over, she felt really sick. Six watched her from behind his glasses, and she didn't need to see his eyes to know the coldness that filled them.

"Go if you can't handle it."he said harshly. She felt even worse after that, but somehow determined not to leave Rex. She straightened herself and stood as surely as she could.

"No, I'm fine." she replied as calmly as she could. Six scoffed and wrapped his hands over his chest, and turned back towards Holiday.

Dr. Holiday started sewing Rex's skull back together, just as the rush of blood began to lessen. The heart monitor showed that he was still breathing, but just barely.

Suddenly he started moving, and she could see his lips slowly moving. But the monitor was going off the charts, and his breath came out in sharp, audible gasps.

"Oh god."Holiday muttered under her breath, and when the Doctor is the one saying that, your in trouble. Holiday stumbled around and reached for random compounds and tried to inject them into Rex. But then the strangest thing happened, the needle wouldn't go through the skin.

"Holiday!"Six said, and she pressed harder.

"I think it's the Nanites, they're blocking me out!" Holiday said.

Suddenly a screen flashed up with a picture of White Knight.

"What is going on here?"he shouted.

"NOW ISN'T A GREAT TIME WHITE!" Holiday yelled, and the beeping on the monitor sped up faster and faster.

Vi felt her heart pounding away in her chest, almost as fast as Rex's. This couldn't be happening, Holiday had to fix this.

Rex was twitching a lot, jerking his arms and legs. He turned his head to the side, much to the frustration of Holiday, and was facing her, so she could see the expression of pain written on his face.

More and more blood rained down the back of his head, and it dripped down off of the lab table and onto the floor in a waterfall of red.

Suddenly Rex jerked and turned over on his back and knocked Holiday out of the way. His eyes popped open for a second and she could see them, full of pain, and something else she didn't recognize.

Then his eyes rolled back into his head, and there was a loud beep from the monitor.

It didn't make another sound.

Holiday started pushing down on his chest, but he wasn't breathing. Six stood by the side, emotionless, frozen like a statue.

"DO SOMETHING NOW!" White commanded, his voice ringing in her ears.

Holiday pounded on his chest, and then suddenly she was tossed to the side and, luckily, into Six's arms.

Rex was glowing, a tiny little circle shining in the center of his shirt.

"_Program activation recharged, proceed_." a strange voice filled her mind, a woman's voice.

"_Do something_."she whispered.

Then she did it before she knew she was doing it. She ran towards Rex, who hadn't been breathing for over three minutes now, and gently touched her fingers in the center of the glowing circle.

Her hand lit up, and electricity surged down her arm and through her fingers. Electricity shot up towards the ceiling in a blue arch, and then the circle blinded her momentarily.

When she opened her eyes, she heard a small noise.

It was the heart monitor, beating steadily, and when she looked at Rex, the blood had stopped gushing.

"_Recharging_."the voice said, and she got really dizzy all of a sudden. The world spun around her and she collapsed to the ground.


	5. Connections

_**Special Thanks To: Nkcandygirl**_

_**Please R & R (Read & Review!)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Rex woke up, staring into a sky of white. He felt dizzy, and an IV was hooked into his arm.

"_Where the heck am I? What happened_?" he wondered. The last thing he remembered was some Evo hitting him in the face, and then something like flying. The back of his skull ached, and he seriously needed aspirin.

He groggily sat up, and immediately wanted to sit back down, his head pounded like a drum.

He fell back down onto whatever he was laying on, and then heard the sound of doors opening. He opened his eyes a little to see who it was, and he made eye contact with the person.

She ran over to him and sat in a chair next to what he now realized was a lab table. He reached for her hand, he needed something familiar.

"Hey Vi."he whispered, and every second he just wanted to drift to sleep, let the horrible aching go away. But at the same time, he needed to stay with her.

"Hey, how do you feel?"she answered softly, squeezing his hand.

"Crappy."he replied, and she laughed lightly. He smiled back, but his head hurt too much, and he was really hot.

Vi placed her cool fingers against his throbbing forehead, which was covered in perspiration.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"he asked. She bit her lip.

"You were...hurt, and you hit your head really hard. Holiday also says that your sick, because the Nanites were to busy trying to fix you to worry about normal stuff."she said, still gently touching his face.

"Like getting sick?"

"Exactly, you'll be fine in about three days, that's what Holiday said."Vi answered. He tried really hard to focus on her face, it was the only thing keeping him awake.

"This is stupid, I'm supposed to be out saving people, your the one who gets hurt all the time."he said, annoyed.

"Well...everyone needs to be saved sometimes. Besides, you already saved me enough. That's the reason your here in the first place."she said quietly, a tone if guilt in her voice.

"Vi, this isn't your fault."he said. She laughed weakly.

"How would you know? You were knocked out the whole time."she replied.

"So? I was probably being stupid anyway." he said, trying to convince her. Vi bit her lip.

"Yeah...that's what Six thinks. And White. Holiday's been trying to calm them down all day. You are _so_ grounded."she said.

"Why?"

"You tried to be the hero, and turned out just being the idiot."she said.

"Well isn't that how it usually works?"he said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled.

"Sure. Just go back to sleep before Six knows your up, unless you do want to get screamed at."she said.

"Yes ma'am." he responded, and then instantly gave into sleep.

* * *

When Rex did finally wake up, Vi was right. He was _so_ grounded.

He had been given the longest lecture in the history of the world by White Knight and Six, and it was all about how you don't do stupid things, like trying to save girls. Yeah, it was as pleasant as it sounded. White droned on and on how about how he couldn't continue to put the entire organization at risk over a girl, and Rex resisted the urge to smash the screen into bits.

"Do you understand?"White asked coldly, after an entire hour had passed.

"Yes."he replied through gritted teeth, not able to wait another minute until he got away. White shot him a glare before the screen faded to black, and he let out a long sigh, and turned to Six. The agent was glaring at him from behind his shades, and then stalked out of the room without saying a word. Typical, Six was always mad at him.

What he didn't know was that Six almost exploded with hurt when Rex was dying, and that he seemed mad because he was concerned, and frustrated that he kept on having feelings.

Rex stood in the white room, all alone, staring at the bleached tile floors, fuming. It wasn't fair, he didn't do anything wrong. He saved Vi from dying, and now they were mad at him. Isn't that what he was supposed to do? Save people? But apparently Vi wasn't under the category of 'people'. So now, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere,except crucial missions, for two months, watch any form of TV, or do anything fun. Plus, he was going to be trapped in his room practically twenty-four seven. Great.

He trudged out of the office and down the white hallways, and then into Holiday's lab. He wasn't going to his room, and he had no where else to go anyway.

He stopped the minute he opened the door, he heard voices whispering, clearly having a private conversation. So he had to listen.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"the second voice tried to sound innocent, as if they had no idea.

"You know what." then there was a long pause, and finally it was broken.

"I don't know, okay? I'm not sure how it all happened."the second voice admitted.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Tell me everything that happened before you started shooting fire. How were you feeling?"the first voice questioned.

"Fire?"Rex wondered. He didn't know anyone who could shoot fire.

"Well...umm, I was just panicking a lot, I was really worried. I thought he was going to die, then I was really mad. I took my anger out on the Evo, since then I thought it was the Evo's fault."the second voice began. Rex had a feeling he knew who was talking, but it didn't make any sense.

"What about when... you did the electricity thing? Can you explain that?"the first voice questioned.

"Electricity?!"okay, this was getting out of hand, that wasn't possible.

"Um...I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll just think I'm crazy." then silence.

"Vi, you can trust me."the voice was so low, Rex wasn't sure if he had actually heard it. But no, the second voice, which sounded awfully a lot like Vi's, responded.

"You were knocked over as soon as the tiny little circle appeared on his chest, right over his heart. I think...it was some sort of shield, trying to block everything away from him. Then...I heard this voice. It said something weird...something about programming recharged. It was a mechanical voice, and then suddenly I just ran over to Rex and put my finger in the center of the circle. Then all my arm powered up, like when I shoot lasers, and the electricity started."Vi said.

"_Program Match Identified_."the same words that he had heard, almost two months ago now, surfaced in his memory. The exact same thing had happened to him then, the weird voice thing, then Vi had spoken similar words while she was unconscious. Somehow, it was all connected, but he didn't know how. He shook his head, it was awfully confusing, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Then, the voice said another thing about recharging, and... I passed out."Vi finished, and the first voice didn't speak.

"I think...all of you spark in your Nanite control occurs when something has to do with Rex. You both have the same Nanites...I think I need to run a few more tests before I say anything."

"Say what Holiday?"Vi asked, and of course she was talking to Dr. Holiday. Who did Rex think it was, Six? Yeah right.

"I have a theory to the extent of your powers...but I'm not sure."Holiday said.

Suddenly Rex crawled out of his hiding place so it looked like he had just walked inside.

Both of them stopped talking and tried to look casual, and we're very convincing. He kept waiting for one of them to mention Vi's new powers, but no one said anything.

"Hi, what are you guys doing?"he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing really, Holiday wanted to run some tests,"Vi replied,"So...how did your 'lecture' go? Was it as fun as you hoped?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No TV, seeing Noah at all, going anywhere but here, my room, and training, for two whole months. It was spectacular."he said sarcastically. She grinned.

"Why don't you just call Noah?"

"What?"

"Didn't they say that you couldn't _see_ Noah?"she explained, a playful smile on her lips, which were extremely tempting.

He grinned.

"I guess so."he replied.

"If anyone asks, I wasn't in the room when you had this conversation."Doc said,"As long as you both don't do something stupid."

"Deal."Vi agreed, hoping down from the examination table.

"Wait, when you say _both_-"

"Just go!"Doc said, trying hard not to smile.

"Okay!"Rex said, and he began to walk away with Vi, his hand centimeters from hers, their shoulders almost touching.

"Rex!"he heard Doc call from them, and they turned around to see her face, slightly smiling.

"Keep it PG, _especially_ around Six."

They both blushed and immediately looked at each other, and then quickly looked away, blushing even brighter red.

Then the second they exited the lab, he held Vi's hand as they walked down the empty halls. He wasn't afraid to hold her hand, even though she shot lasers,fire, electricity, and various deadly things from them.

Then again, the rest of her was deadly also.


	6. Phone Calls and Trips

**Okay, so I realized that this story is going to be LONG. I'm already at chapter 6 (Six haha) and they're not even in the main setting yet. So yah. B**

**Btw, all of Vi's powers are the same shade of blue, aka, the color of the blue lines that show up when Rex cures an Evo. Just in case someone didn't know. **

**I want to work some Holix in here, but I'm not sure how. Theres definitely going to be Viex (Vi and Rex) and some Circex... Mwahaha!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: **

"Cabo Luna? What's that?"Rex asked Noah.

"What's Cabo Luna? Dude, you don't get out much do you? It's like, the number one hot spot for spring break! It's this really cool beach, and there's a lot of hot chicks."Noah explained.

"Oh, Bobo needs to go there."the monkey said, and Vi rolled her eyes. They were all sitting on the floor of Rex's room, listening to speakerphone.

"Yeah, I know right."Noah agreed.

"Anyway...when are you going?"Vi asked.

"Tomorrow, or as soon as you guys are ready."Noah replied mischievously.

"Wait what?!"he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are coming with me." his best friend said, and Rex could almost see the grin on his face.

"Dude, we seriously can't go. I'm grounded." Rex protested.

"Since when do you care if your grounded or not?" Noah asked.

"That's not the point." he said. What he didn't say was that White was this close to firing Vi, and then keeping him locked up in a box for all eternity.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was Vi's idea." Noah pointed out. He gave her a look and she just shrugged.

"Dude, come on, it'll be really fun!" Noah insisted.

"Please!"Vi begged, widening her huge blue eyes, smoldering him.

"Alright."he gave in, and she laughed.

"Yes! Guys, this is going to be awesome! See you at 6:00!"

* * *

After some very stealthy sneaking through headquarters, and flying out through Bobo's secret back door, they finally made it to Noah's house. Now they were on the road in his ancient truck, ready to take on six hours of driving. Bobo was in shotgun, he had won it after some very intense monkey vs man wrestling, and Rex was stuck in the back seat next to Vi. Which he didn't mind, he actually liked it. Especially after a few hours, when Vi had drifted off to sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. He really liked that part

At about midnight, they pulled up to an old looking beach house that still had the for-rent sign stuck in the sand in front of the house. They hadn't really brought anything, so he had nothing to carry, and he really didn't want to wake up Vi. So he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal-style across the sand and into the tiny building, and then gently laid her on the huge bed in the only bedroom. She was so still and peaceful, he had a strong urge to lay next to her and hold her close to him until he fell asleep. So he did, he had nowhere else to sleep anyway, and wrapped his arms around her, and drifted away to a world of wonder.

* * *

Theres some fluff for ya! ;)


	7. Eyes

**Okay, so, yah.**

**I think I have an idea to work in some Holix...but it'll probably be at the very very end. Which is VERY far away.**

**Please R & R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

When Vi woke up, she was laying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar place, tangled in sheets. She didn't know where she was until she sat up and saw the ocean just outside the window.

"_Oh, right. Cabo Luna_."she thought, and climbed out of bed.

After brutally attacking her hair so it was smooth and clean looking, she walked out into the living room/minuscule kitchen. At the same time, Rex, Noah, and Bobo were viciously fighting over a box of doughnuts. They were just about to tear the box in half when they finally realized she was there.

Rex's face lit up.

"Hey Vi!"he said, and tried to contain himself from looking like a moron, and handed over his doughnut to Bobo.

"I wanted that!"Noah complained, and then dove for Bobo and the chocolate doughnut.

"What, are you guys doing?"she asked Rex, referring to the boys wrestling on the floor.

"Eating breakfast, want some?"he asked her, grinning.

"Sure."

"Alright, but your going to have to fight for it."he said holding a doughnut in front of her face. She smiled, and snatched it from his fingers and took a huge bite, before he could blink.

"I think I can live with that."she replied slyly, and finished off her doughnut.

After effectively destroying the doughnut box and eating a dozen of them, she was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Vi, whatcha doing?"he asked.

"Buying a bathing suit, and some shorts. Maybe some sunglasses."she replied, stuffing her almost empty wallet in her pocket. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what is it with girls and clothes?"he asked.

"Well I'm _not_ going swimming with nothing on, so I'm buying a bathing suit."she said, and sure enough, he started blushing like crazy. She laughed, and walked out the door.

Vi stopped at the first store she saw, which was small and looked more like a shack. She walked inside and the first thing she was a cute blue bikini, that she immediately fell in love with. She also snagged some jean short shorts, a super thin jean jacket coverup, and some flip flops. When she slid her brand new Providence issued credit card across the counter, the clerk stared at it with wide eyes. Then the mans eyes popped out of his head when he saw the unlimited access on the card. When she stepped out of the store she smiled, working for Providence had its perks.

Then she walked back down the street towards the beach.

Not knowing that two very different pairs of eyes were watching her.

* * *

She leaned up against the side of the wooden building, phone up against her ear.

"_Ring...Ring...Ring,_"

Her hair shielded her eyes from anyone passing by, no one could read her soul.

She watched the crowds of people, mainly teenagers, walking down the sidewalks dressed in t-shirts and shorts. Smiling. Unlike herself, who wore long black boots and gray pants that stuck to her legs, a long sleeve periwinkle shirt, a short maroon overall dress, and brown bandages wrapped around her arms. Every once in a while, people would come up to her and ask her why she was dressed for Alaska, and she would say that she was about to go shipping once her friend came back, right into the store that she was sitting next to.

Besides, she never smiled anyway, and if she did, she would still never be like them.

"_Ring...Ring...Ring,_"

Why wouldn't they pick up?

She scowled at the people on her side of the street, she didn't trust any of them to get within three feet of her.

She didn't trust anyone.

She saw another person walk out of the store and head down the street in the opposite direction. For some strange reason, she couldn't avert her eyes.

The person was a girl, about 15, with long flowing chocolate hair that was somehow, perfect looking. She was tall and skinny, and from the looks of the muscle on her arms, she knew that the girl could kick anyone's-

The girl turned her head, and she could see her face. The girl had huge blue eyes, and she almost dropped her phone.

"_No, it couldn't be_."she thought. She snapped her phone shut and began walking down the street, being careful to stay at least thirty feet behind the girl, but no too far. She walked casually, and tried to blend in as much as she could, which wasn't much.

She followed the girl all the way down the hill, and then the girl walked onto the beach. She crept in the other direction, and headed into the jungle. Just on the edge, there was a tree with just the right height, and she climbed to the top, and watched the girl like a hawk watches it's prey.

"_Calm down, it might not even be her. You haven't seen her in over five years, this girl might just look like her._"she told herself. She watched inside the branches as the girl walked over to a small group of three people.

There were two boys, and...a monkey? That was just bizarre, and she knew bizarre. Of course, if the girl was who she thought she was...

The first boy had blonde hair that was visible from this far away, and was wearing a ton of green. The second one was shirtless, wearing black shorts, and had jet black hair, and looked Hispanic-

She almost fell out of the tree. This couldn't be happening. That boy...he looked exactly like-

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	8. Volleyball

**HOLA! **

**Okay, so I am coming down with Circeitis! I needed to get in character so I watched a ton of stuff about her on YouTube, and now I actually like her! I used to hate her when I came up with this story, but now she's like so awesome! Anyway, she's still an antagonist in a bunch of people's view in this story. My characters are all CIRCE HATERS! Especially some people...**

**R & R! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8: **

Okay, so there was only one word to describe Vi in a bikini. That word was HOT.

Noah was practically drooling, and he was on the verge of doing it himself. He controlled himself from glancing at any 'inappropriate' areas, knowing that she would kill him if he did, and just stared at her face, which the sun was reflecting off of perfectly. She was just...Wow.

"Hey guys. What's up?"she asked, sliding into the beach chair next to him.

"Uh..."he mumbled like an idiot.

"Are you okay?"she asked, looking at him funny. He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."he said.

"Sure, Mr. Shirtless show off."she replied.

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you honestly don't know how many girls are staring at you right now."she said. A second later a bunch of hot girls in bikinis strutted past them, and Noah and Bobo were seriously drooling.

"See?"Vi said, proving her point.

"Fine...I guess that means your staring at all this too."he said, grinning.

"What?!"

"We all know I'm the most attractive out of all of you."he said teasing.

"Don't get your hopes up hotshot."Bobo muttered. Vi rolled her eyes again, she did that a lot actually.

"Sure Rex, who told you that, Dr. Holiday?" she smirked.

"Yeah, we all know how much she loves you." Bobo said sarcastically.

"Hey, give the guy a break. Besides, almost every guy on the beach is staring at Vi's you-know-what."Noah stated.

"What?!"they both stared at him. Noah shrugged.

"It's true."

Vi all of a sudden seemed very awkward, and crossed her legs and her arms over her chest.

"It's okay Vi,"he said, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay then. Who wants to go do something fun?" he asked.

"Not me."all three of his friends said in unison. He stood up.

"Come on guys! We're on vacation, we might as well have a little fun!" he said.

Suddenly something hit him in the face and he fell back onto the sand. He sat up, rubbing his forehead, and he heard a bunch of laughing.

There was a group of jockey, ugly looking boys standing a few feet away. One of them was spinning a volleyball in the hand, the one that he had hit him with. The guy had long blond hair that was stuck up in the front, and really ugly looking. In his opinion.

"Hey twerp, was that fun?"he asked, and the other guys burst into hysterics.

"Not exactly,fatso."he replied, dusting himself off. The guy stopped laughing and glared at him.

"What did you say?"he asked coldly.

"Oh, so your deaf too?"he said, smirking.

"Why you little-"the burly guy raised his fist and almost punched his lights out, when Vi jumped out in front of him and grabbed the fist and stopped it.

"Don't."she said sternly. The guy laughed.

"So you have your girlfriend fight for you? Ha!"he scoffed, then shoved Vi out of the way.

"Hey!"he yelled, just as Noah caught Vi in his arms before she could hit the sand. He glared daggers at the guy and he returned his stare.

"How about we do this like a man, huh? Or are you too scared, runt?" he threatened. Rex got up in his face.

"Bring it."

* * *

"Um, Rex, I don't have any idea how to play volleyball. Just saying."Noah stated as they got ready to start the game, two on two.

"Me neither."he said.

Noah looked at him, incredulous.

"What?! I thought you knew what you were doing!"Noah explained.

"It can't be that hard Noah, you just hit the ball. Like basketball right?"he said. Noah slapped himself.

"Oh boy."

Meathead, aka jerk who shoves dream girlfriends, smirked at them and served the ball, so that it went soaring through the air and almost smacked him in the face. But he was faster, and slammed the ball over the net and onto the sand on the other side. Meathead dived for it and instead got a face full of sand. People on the sidelines laughed, and Rex turned to Noah, grinning in satisfaction. Noah gawked at him in awe.

"Told you, just like basketball."

**Hidden in the trees:**

She watched through the canopy of leaves and tangled vines, as the girl and the Hispanic boy talked to each other, laughing and looking extremely happy.

"_Well then, it can't be her then, she was always so depressed...as if something was missing in her life_."she thought, and then shook her head. It was useless to think about the past, there was no going back. Still...that boy looked a lot like-

Somehow, a gang of fat teenage boys came over and hit the Hispanic boy with a volleyball. She scoffed, they were all so immature, not a care in the world...

The guy who had hit the boy was about to punch his face off, but the girl stepped in and stopped him. Well, that was interesting. She leaned in closer, wanting to get a better view. The guy pushed the girl out of the way, and she could faintly hear the Hispanic boy protest.

"Hey!"he yelled. She cringed...that voice, it was all so familiar. But she couldn't be sure, she had spent so much time trying to block those memories out.

She paid closer attention, and saw all of they boys head over to a volleyball court, the Hispanic boy and his blonde-haired friend on one team, the jerk head guy and his buddies on the other. The jerk chucked the ball towards the boy's head, and she waited for it to smash his brains out. But surprisingly, he smacked it so hard that it hit the sand on the other side, leaving a bunch of people diving for sand. She chuckled, it was hilarious. They were all so stupid, that boy was going to beat them all.

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards at the thought.

After fifteen minutes of playing, the Hispanic boy was winning by a landslide. The jerk-head looked pissed, and his expression was worth laughing over. The boy didn't miss a single ball, and knocked it out of their reached almost every-time. She found herself unnaturally caught up in the game, and climbed down from the tree to get a better look. She his behind the truck, watching the boy with curious eyes. He had jet black hair, similar to the color that she had dyed hers, caramel colored skin, and a lot of muscle, visible under his shirt, which was sticking to his chest-

"_Woah! Back up! Stop!_"she told herself. That was not going to happen. Ever. She had chosen her new life, and it didn't involve socializing with outsiders. Besides, it looked like he had a girlfriend...

She eventually decided to go get an even closer look, and walked out of the jungle. She casually walked around the area near the volleyball court, trying to seem like your average teenager.

"I got it! I got it!"

Suddenly she felt something smash into her and she fell onto the sand.

"Sorry! You okay- woah."she pulled herself together, and saw the Hispanic boy on the ground next to her, staring at her wide eyed.

His eyes were brown, deep like chocolate.

She climbed to her feet, and started running towards the woods.

She had felt something, something that she wasn't allowed to feel.


	9. Circe

**OMG! I have wrote, like 7 chapters in the past few days! NEW RECORD! This story is going to be really long, I'm only at the part where Circe just shows up. (SPOILER ALERT!) Btw, if you didn't read the first book, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ur spoiling it for yourself! You better go read the first one before you read ANYMORE!**

**Special Thanks To: Littlenewbiewriter, and Nkcandygirl, for all there support! Luv ya guys! **

**R & R, Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

It was like an angel was staring him in the face. She had pale, white skin that contrasted with her raven hair, dyed deep maroon halfway down, which matched her clothes. She had dark lips, and her deep, dark eyes gazed at him like a frightened animal.

"Woah, you okay?"he asked her. The girl quickly jumped to her feet, and he found himself staring at tall, black boots.

"I'm fine."she stated, emotionless. Before he could fully pull himself up, she took off, running like a deer into the woods.

Before he knew it, Rex was running after the girl, and headed straight into the jungle. The sand kicked up behind him and he bolted, just reaching the edge of the green denseness as she dissapeared into the shadows.

He raced through the woods, thick with green, nothing but green. It reminded him of Six.

"_You can't risk everything Rex. Not over a girl_."he had said.

Rex stopped. Maybe this was a trap. But she was too beautiful.

"_But your in love with Vi_." a voice inside him spoke. Thay stopped him even further. What was he doing? He woukd just go chase pretty girls into the woods, a week after he kissed Vi? He should just turn around and leave-

He was about to run around in the other direction, when something pounced on him and knocked him onto the ground.

"Why are you following me?"the voice hissed, and shoved him into the ground.

He looked up, he saw the girl glaring at him, green light shining onto her face.

The voice about Vi vanished completely.

**Into the woods: **

She could hear him following her, and sprinted through the trees, leaping over overturned branches and under fallen trees. She needed to get away from him, now. Before anything else inside of her lost control.

Her legs pumped, and she could still sense him. Why wouldn't he just turn around? It was a lost cause. She was like a bird, impossible to catch.

Suddenly, she had enough. She was going to end this, now. She quickly climbed up into a tree, and waited like a hunter for its prey.

Sure enough, the boy emerged into the clearing below her, and stopped. She got a good look at him, and he was overly attractive.

"_Not your type_."a voice inside her warned, but it seemed to have a weak case.

Still, there was something..._strange_ about him. She decided she needed to find out who he was and why he was following her, once and for all.

She leaped from her perch and tackled him to the ground. She sat on top of him and dug his wrists into the soil. He looked dazed, and then focused on her face.

Brown eyes, warm and inviting.

She shook her head, he might be onto her secret, maybe that's why he was following her.

"Why are you following me?"she hissed. The boy gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rex."

She controlled her expressions so the shock didn't register across her face. That, was unexpected. Was he messing with her?

She glared at him ferociously.

"What's your name?"he asked, grinning. Okay, he was definitely messing with her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, glaring daggers at him. His face fell, and he looked away.

"I just...wanted to talk to you."he admitted sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe him.

"Seriously!"he said. He had convinced her. She got up, disgusted. He was just some stupid lover boy, who probably followed girls around all day.

Rex, at least that's what he said his name was, got up and looked at her.

"So...what are you doing back here anyway?" he asked. She didn't reply, her mouth in a straight, hard line.

"Alright, don't tell me. I just thought it was weird that you hang out here instead of out there, having fun."he said, gesturing towards the beach.

"I don't do fun."she stated blankly. He gave her a surprised look.

"What do you mean, you don't do fun?" he questioned, as if this was an alien concept to him.

"I just don't do it." she said.

"Isn't that a little weird?"he asked. She was laughing on the inside.

"_You have no idea how weird I am kid_." she thought.

"A little." she said.

"Okay, you seriously need to lighten up. Who goes on vacation and acts like this?" he said, pretending to be mortified.

She raised her hand.

"Well then, I think you could use a little lesson in 'fun'."he said. She backed away.

"No."she said. He put his hands up.

"Okay! I was just thinking we could go hunting for seashells or some other beach-type thing."he said, rubbing the back of his head. She raised an eyebrow. Seashells?

"Well what would you do?" he said.

"Hide in the woods."

"I mean if you were a normal person that didn't jump in people."he said, and suddenly she couldn't help but smile. He grinned at her.

"See! I knew you couldn't be that boring!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not boring."she defended.

"Prove it." he challenged. She thought about this, was it worth it? She actually wanted too. Besides...she was starting to look suspicious around other people.

"Bring it." she said, it was so worth it.

"Oh, and by the way, it's Circe."


	10. The Finish Line

**I don't want to give anything away...but all I'm going to say is BUSTED! R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

**The Second Pair of Eyes:**

They watched, hidden in the blackness of the shadows. Of course, no one knew that they were watching, the prey was oblivious to the fact that it was being hunted, constantly under their watch. Yes, the prey had no idea.

But they prey was still dangerous, deadly to tamper with. Just press one one button, and the entire world would crumble. They smiled, that's why they needed it, the perfect weapon was only a hundred yards away.

They smiled, knowing that even though the other one, the one that always watched over the prey, was gone for the time being, that guard still had to be delt with. They just had to wait, until they had it alone, then pounce.

They watched as the prey played the stupid little game, jumping and leaping, twisting in the air and hitting the ball. She smacked the ball and in smashed against the sand...like her skull soon smirked, it was all so easy. They could go and take her right now, but where was the fun in that?

So they waited in the shadows, watching the girl, the perfect tool for mass destruction.

**Vi:**

"Yeah! Beat that suckers!" she said, and high-fived Noah. She decided to fill in for Rex after he had taken off...she still didn't know why. Should she be worried? Probably. But right now, she was having too much fun kicking those jerks faces.

After about a half hour of winning, the blockhead that had shoved her to the ground gave up completely, stomping away in defeat. She felt a wide grin stretch across her face as she challenged his friends, who all backed away. Yeah, thats right, you don't mess with the special agent!

She actually felt..._normal_. Things were finally going her way.

**Circe:**

They raced across the sand, the wind whipping her hair out of her eyes. The ATV was super bumpy and it was a miracle they didn't crash with the speed Rex was driving, but they survived. The four-wheeler leaped across the sand dunes and and wrapped her arms around him, partially scared to fall off, partially thrilled with newfound excitement.

They landed on the ground and he twisted the ATV so they skidded to a stop.

"Definitely better than my suggestion." he said.

"Hey, hunting for sea shells can be fun." she said. They both looked at each other for two seconds, and then burst out laughing. Which surprised herself, since when did she laugh? But it didn't matter, she was happy, for the first time in ages.

Suddenly another ATV raced past them and swerved, sending a cloud of dust in their faces. She coughed, and when the sand cleared, she could see the fat jerk who had hit Rex with a volleyball.

"You two skidmugs up to a race to the beach?" he challenged.

"Well if you drive as great as you play volleyball, we could probably walk there and win. Bring it on, meathead." she replied, and Rex was smiling at her. The guy shot her a glare and revved up his four-wheeler, then took off.

"So you _were_ watching me play?"Rex said.

"Maybe a little." she admitted.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her. His words gave her a deeper meaning than he intended.

"_Do you want to do this?_"she questioned herself. After a few considerations, she knew that was what she wanted. But was it what she should do?

Circe put her hand on Rex's and felt a butterfly soar inside of her.

"Thrill me."she said, and they took off.

The meathead was already way ahead of them, and was yelling in an early victory.

"Come on Rex, faster!" she exclaimed, adrenaline pulling her into the moment.

He revved up the ATV and in seconds they were speeding across the sand, she pressed herself into his back in order not to fall off. She forced herself not to think of how much she enjoyed it.

They quickly approached the volleyball-jerk and they were about to pass him, when he slammed his ATV into theirs, sending her face smashing into Rex's shoulder, and knocking the four-wheeler a few feet to the side. The jerk-face laughed, and came in for another collision. Circe was sure that they would crash and end up being thrown off the ATV and into the air, but Rex let go of the gas and they slid back out of they way, and then curved so they were on the other side of their opponent's four-wheeler.

Rex waved, and then sped up, heading towards a large rock that suspiciously resembled a ramp-

Before she knew what was happening, they were flying through the air and over a ditch, which the jerk-face had crashed into. They landed safely on the other side, and a joy filled her when she realized that they had won. People around her cheered, and she let out a whoop.

"Yes! Woo!"she said excited. Rex helped her climb down from the ATV and they tossed their helmets to the ground. Circe was so caught up in the moment that she jumped up into Rex's arms and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing and smiling.

Extremely happy, for the first time in over five years, all because of Rex.

Then that happiness ended, just as her phone rang, and she saw who the caller was.

**Vi:**

The game had just ended, and all of her opponents were giving her dirty looks. But then they started talking about some kind of 'race', which their meathead friend was competing in.

"Well, I wanna see this." Noah said.

"Me too." Bobo added. Vi smiled.

"We might as well go get the lawn chairs and popcorn then, I want to watch that jerk get pummeled!" she said, and they headed over to the gathering crowd.

They could see the two ATV's in the distance, and they appeared to be slamming into each other. She couldn't make out who was riding them, only that one had two people and the other had one fat guy. She assumed the ride with the fat guy was meathead's four-wheeler, and she instantly began rooting for the other ATV.

Finally, they were close to the the finish line, and the pair she was rooting for suddenly turned to the side and drove up a rock, and leaped over the ditch and landed on the sand thirty feet away.

Then it all hit her like a train.

The driver was Rex, smiling and laughing, looking happier than he had ever been. The second person had their arms wrapped around him, and had long dark hair, and smiled also, looking at him like he was an angel.

The second person, was a girl.

And Rex gazed back at her with the same look that she gave him.

They both climbed off of the ATV, cheering with excitement. Then the girl leaped up into Rex's arms and hugged him for a long time, while Vi watched, pain tearing away at her soul.

"_No...this isn't real. I'm just having a nightmare. He isn't really...__is he_?" she thought. She felt numb, and couldn't breathe, like someone had knocked the wind out if her. There was a huge gaping hole in her chest, and she didn't move, didn't think anything, all she did was stare.

"Woah who's that?" Noah asked her.

"I don't know." she replied weakly. Then Noah's face displayed his thoughts as he registered what was happening.

"Oh. Vi, you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'm...fine." she said, not leaving her eyes from the two of them.

Suddenly, Rex happened to glance in her direction and caught her eye. A strange expression crossed his face, and he didn't move. But his expression said it all.

She was crushed under a mountain.

"Just fine."


	11. Three Hells

**CHAPTER 11:**

"_Oh shit_."he thought, and a wave of guilt washed over him.

"_What the hell did you just do Rex_?!"

Vi just stared at him, mortified, still as a statue. Nothing moved, she was stiff, and greatly resembled Six, no emotion. He saw her lips move, saying something to Noah.

Rex started to walk over towards them, but then emotions flared up on her face, and she turned and bolted, running as far away from him as possible.

Great.

He turned around to check if Circe had seen anything and hated him too, but she was gone. He looked towards the jungle, and could see her figure vanishing into the darkness.

Even better.

He wanted to crawl up into a ball and think things through, figure it all out. What did he get himself into? But a part of him didn't regret it, he really did like Circe. She was pretty, funny, smart, wonderful, beautiful...

He snapped himself out of it. He liked Vi first, he had kissed her like, last week! But that seemed like a century away. He did care about Vi, a lot. He would go ahead and shoot himself over her, gladly. But did he love her as much as he loved Circe?

Rex was horribly confused, and he might of just lost both of them. Well, he didn't actually have Circe, she probably didn't even like him.

Ugh! He seriously needed an aspirin, and Dr. Holiday. He wasn't good with this girl stuff!

"Looks like you have a real knack for the ladies kid." Bobo said, popping a potato chip in his mouth. Rex glowered at him.

"Don't worry about it Rex, she'll stop hating you eventually." Noah said.

"Yeah, maybe in the next millennia." Bobo muttered.

Rex rubbed the back of his head, he was getting a huge headache. He was so busted.

**Vi:**

She ran across the sand, it was digging into her feet, making her slower. But she didn't stop, she just pushed harder until she reached the end of the beach.

She climbed over the salty wet rocks, until she was at the last one, and stood there.

Vi chucked the stones as far as she could, and they splashed and sunk into the ocean. She wanted them to rest at the ocean floor for eternity, along with the siren witch from hell. She tossed another rock and then shot it with a laser, and it exploded in the sky. She collapsed onto the boulder sticking out of the sea, and stared at the horizon, tears swimming in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't of come this far just to be pushed away, have a part of her soul ripped from her heart. Vi traced circles in the wet sand sprinkled across the boulder, and salty rain poured from her eyes silently.

"_I'm not going anywhere_." he had told her. Well, look how great that turned out. He decided to run off with some other girl, she thought he had called her Circe.

She wished they would go to hell.

**Circe: **

"Explain." he said. She pulled her legs to her chest, and began her story that she created while she was escaping.

" I was covering. Everyday, out there hiding on the jetty while all the other kids are having fun...it was starting to look suspicious." she said, not leaving her eyes from the floor. They couldn't know about Rex, they might hurt him.

"_Why do you care_?" a voice inside her asked harshly. She shouldn't care, what was he to her? But no matter how hard she tried to deny it...she couldn't.

"We're not here for you to play games girl, your here to prove yourself to Van Kliess." he said harshly. The words stung, but she knew that they were true. She shouldn't be wasting her time with Rex, it would never work anyway. She was a freak of nature, and nothing would good ever happen with a human.

"I'm starting to doubt that you can." Biowolf threatened. She glared at him, standing up, confidence filling her. This new life was hers, no one could stop her from getting what she wanted.

"I told you, it's a done deal." she replied, extending her face so her sonic mouth was fully revealed.

Circe would never belong anywhere besides Abysus, she was an Evo.

She could never be with Rex, no matter how much she wanted to be.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Btw, in case someone didn't know,this chapter is called three Hells because all three of them are in a living hell.**

**Rex is in love with two people, and one of them hates his face, and the other is off-limits.**

**Vi lost her 'boyfriend' and is super heartbroken, and extremely depressed.**

**Circe is in love with Rex, but she thinks that she can never be with them because she's an Evo and works with the Pack.**

**Oh, so sad! Mostly the girls though, Im kinda mad at Rex. Grr...**


	12. Evo

**Okay, so I haven't written anything new in forever. But I am going to finish this story ASAP, with a really good ending. I had this wonderful Inspritation on YouTube, a song by Florence and the Machine. Look it up with Generator Rex if u wanna see it. Thanks 4 all ur support guys! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Six, I think you need to see this."Holiday said.

"Did you find Rex?"he asked. The kid had been missing for two days, broke out exactly when they grounded him. Typical. It was impossible for the kid to follow orders.

"No. I found a huge spark of Nanite activity...in an extremely populated area." she said, pulling up a chart on a screen.

"Where?" he asked.

"A tourist attraction on the coast, called Cabo Luna. The Nanites there are going off the charts, there are Evo's everywhere, and not the stable kind." Holiday answered.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he said. Right now, his main priority was finding Rex, and maybe Vi. Probably not her though. If she disappeared, things could finally get back to normal.

"_Since when is anything normal Six_?" he thought. He shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't going to make Vi vanish anytime soon, or anyone else. He wasn't that person anymore.

Holiday gave him a look.

"What I want you to do about it is go there and look for Rex and Vi. I'm guessing that's where they are." she said.

"Why would they be there?" he asked. Again, she have him a look.

"It's a tourist attraction for teenagers Six. I'm guessing Noah took them there." Holiday stated.

Six glanced at the computer screen. Holiday was right, the Nanite activity was insane. There were Evo's all over the place. The closer he looked, he could see this massive Evo a few miles out of the bay-

Six started running out of the room, pulling on his jacket. He needed to get there, now.

"Six! Where are you going!" Holiday yelled. He turned back to see her huge emerald eyes gazing at him with concern.

"I think we may have a problem." he said, and left her, standing in the empty white room.

**Rex:**

He sat on the edge of the cliff, swinging his feet over the side. He stared out over the ocean, trying to think. He was so horribly mad at himself, he was such a jerk. He knew he had hurt Vi, really really bad. He was really sorry about that, he did care about her, a lot. But now, he wasn't sure about exactly how he cared about her.

Then there was Circe...he was definitely in love with her. She was like, amazing.

"_There you go, then just try to get Circe to like you. Problem solved. "he thought. _But it wasn't that easy. He had already kissed Vi, and if he went out with Circe... that was just messed up. Besides, he doubted Circe would ever fall for him. Ugh! This is when you need someone like Dr. Holiday! Rex put his head in his hands, he was gaining the worlds largest headache, Agent Six style. Ugh, what would Six think about this? He would probably call him a screw up. All he could do was mess up everyone else.

His forehead throbbed, and he couldn't get this ringing out of his ears. It was like someone was blaring a siren in his ears, and playing a trumpet at the same time. The sound had a strange ring to it... almost like a song.

Suddenly he got the strangest feeling, that was completely unexplainable. But he felt like he needed to follow the sound, as if it was calling out to him. It reminded him of something... but he couldn't think of it. He jolted up and started running towards the song, he couldn't resist it any longer. It was probably just a hallucination, but he wasn't able to help himself. It was as if the noise was dragging him closer...

Finally he reached the source of the sound, somewhere away from everyone else, at the edge of a jetty.

"Circe?"he asked. She whipped her head around to face him, and he couldn't believe what he was saw.

**Circe:**

She waited on the edge of the jetty, calling out over the waves. Her mouth extended two feet ahead of her face, her lips stretched out into a cone shape. The inside of her mutant mouth was lined with jagged teeth, and she tried to push away all of her emotions. She needed to get into full-out-war mode, she didn't need any distractions...such as Rex.

Circe winced at the thought of him. It hurt to wander on the fact that he seemed to genuinely enjoy being around her, and how she was actually happy (something as rare as the sky falling) when she was with him. But she tried to shove it all away, it was stupid to even consider thinking of it. He was a human, for gods sake! She was an Evo. They didn't mix together, therefore, she had no hope in the world.

The annoying part was the twinge in her chest that occurred whenever this realization raised in her subconscious. It was stupid, since when had she fallen to such a stupid, petty thing as love?

There was a slap in the face. Oh god, she had just called it love!

"_N-O_!" she screamed at herself, and pushed away every scrap of emotion she had left, and set it on fire. Finally, she signed. It was gone. Now, all she had to do was wait-

"Circe?"

She returned her face to its human form and whipped her head around, only to find the person she'd been determined to ignore forever.

So much for that idea.

"Rex? What are you doing here?" she demanded, annoyed that he had snuck up on her.

"I, uh, heard you-"

"You heard my call. Now go." she interrupted.

"No way."

"Please, you need to get out of here, now." she said, almost begging. She had been calling for at least fifteen minutes, and it was almost here.

"What are you talking about? If it isn't safe, I'm not leaving you here." he said sincerely, and she felt her heart melt.

"No, you need to go, before it's too late-"

Suddenly she got a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach, and there was a loud splash as the water churned, and the Evo showed itself.

Long, fleshy white tentacles broke through the surface, flailing its arms around wildly. It was massive, a few hundred feet tall, towering above her. It's shadow drenched both of them in black, hiding the setting sun behind its body. A loud, ear splitting screech shook the air, and the jetty rocks rumbled.

Circe smiled as the mist washed against her face, the water droplets brushing her cheek. She swallowed all of her fear.

"There you are." she whispered, and her grin grew wider. Now was her time to shine.

"Circe!" she heard Rex yell, and then a giant tentacle came crashing down, making a huge gap in the jetty, blocking her off from him. She growled, he was going to be a distraction. She turned her head to the side, not looking at him.

"Get out of here Rex, while you still have time." she said, and then ran to the edge of the jetty, diving into the water.

The cool waves rushed around her as she pulled herself up to the surface. She swarm forward as soon as she could breathe, trying to get closer.

Suddenly, something was besides her. She turned her head, ready to blast it with her sonic sound, but stopped when she saw Rex.

"Your going to get yourself killed! What the hell do you think your doing?!" she exclaimed, annoyed and concerned for his life. He just pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Right now, my job. Now, just don't freak out." he said, and before she could respond he dove under the water. What did he mean, don't freak out? Nothing could scare her, she was an Evo. She glanced at the black shape heading towards the sea monster, and she gaped in horror when she realized that Rex was going towards it.

"_He's going to die_!" she thought, and fear filled her.

"_Nothing can scare you, right_?" a sarcastic voice whispered, and she began swimming towards him. Forget the mission, she wasn't going to be responsible for this-

Rex jumped out from the water, leaping high into the air and onto one of the Evo's legs. He raced up the enormous leg, climbing across the white flesh.

Then she saw his hand. It was morphed into a giant, mechanical hand, and then he punched the Evo in the face.

Circe stared at him in disbelief, her mouth wide open. He.. He couldn't. She couldn't believe this.

Rex was an Evo.

* * *

**Thanks! Read & Review! ;)**


	13. Siren Song

**Thanks 4 ur support guys! Please Read & Review! FLUFF TIME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

"_She's an Evo?_!" he thought. It was too hard for him to process, it simply couldn't be possible. He saw her mouth compact back into her face, which seemed even more beautiful than before. He just had a flash of her powers, but he could tell it was Nanite related. But he didn't actually see her face. Circe had her back turned to him, all her focus clearly on the giant Evo in front of her. Her hair whipped around her shoulders and she looked lethal in the shadow of the monster.

"_What's she planning to do, fight it_?" he thought, and then fear struck him when he realized that was exactly what she planned to do. Even though she appeared deadly, she wouldn't be able to leave a scratch on that thing.

"Circe-" he started, he had to stop her before she tried something stupid.

Suddenly the creature raised its massive arm and swung out at the expanse of rock reaching out towards the sea. The ground shattered a few feet ahead of him, cutting a gap between them.

She didn't look at him, and he could barely hear her reply.

"Get out of here Rex, while you still have time." she whispered, and she looked pained. But he couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Circe don't-"

But she didn't hear him, and she dived into the water.

Absolute terror consumed him.

He wasn't going to let everyone he cared about die by water. Not again.

He ran across the jetty, jumping over the large gap and then diving into the ocean, the rushing water trying to drag him under. Rex surfaced and then swarm over to where Circe was treading water.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at him.

"Right now, my job." he replied. He gave her a weak smile,"Just, don't freak out."

He didn't know how she would react to him growing metal from his body, even if she might be an Evo. But he refused to conclude to that thought, it was too bizarre. Circe was too... normal. If that made any sense.

He was under the water, and then he jumped up over the air, landing with a thud onto the Evo's huge leg. He ran up the side, and then pummeled the Evo in one of its faces, (he had experience with a lot of multifaceted Evo's lately).

It screamed at him and he smashed his hand into another, and then something hit him hard, sending him flying into the air and crashing into the waves.

Rex could understand why Vi hated water so much, falling into it hurt. He tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't. He just kept sinking deeper and deeper, until something grabbed his arm.

Suddenly he could breathe, and it was the most wonderful sensation in the world. But before he could clear his head he was going under again, but something was grabbing his arm roughly. Finally, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Undo your hand!" he heard someone shout at him, and he obeyed, and instantly he wasn't drowning. When he opened his eyes, he clutched the rock in front of his face, keeping himself up. Next to him was Circe, and he could see her eyes, big and wide, staring at him.

"Your an Evo?" she asked him, bewildered.

"I was about to say the same thing." he said.

"Takes one to know one." she said, finally giving in. Her mouth outstretched into a come of red and white skin, with pointy white teeth lining the inside. He sensed his eyes widen.

"Woah, no way." he said. She transformed her mouth back to a human's and looked at him in disbelief.

"Your not freaked out?" she wondered. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"My arm turns into a chainsaw. You can't get any freakier than that." he responded, and she smiled.

"So, what do you suggest we do about that?" she said, referring to the huge Evo, who was still thrashing around in the water.

"I think we should deal with it." he replied, and then she grinned, turning towards the creature. Then she flipped backwards up onto the stone platform. Circe opened her mouth and then released her sonic waves, sending the creature screeching in pain. Rex climbed up next to her onto the jetty and transformed his arm into a cannon, and started shooting chunks of rock at the Evo. It flailed it's arms wildly and it's blind heads searched the area frantically, looking for a source of the attack.

Suddenly one of its tentacles collided with the water, sending towering waves towards them. The waves broke just at the edge of the walkway, but the Evo sent more powerful ones coming. He looked towards Circe, but she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy concentrating on her singing, trying to knock the monster down.

A massive wave crashed onto the jetty, and for an instant all he could see was white water as he was pulled around and tossed over the side. Once he could see, there was nothing but black water. He looked up, and there was orange sunlight still visible. Rex started swimming towards it, and surfaced, thankful for air for the millionth time that day. It was freakishly deep over here.

Then he realized something was missing.

_Circe_.

**Circe:**

When the cool wind hit her face as she entered the air again, she felt more determined than ever. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she was ready to end this thing. She could do this, she was going to take this Evo down and finally prove herself worthy.

She swarm over to the creature and reached one of its oversized fleshy legs. Even though it was disgusting, she latched herself onto the side and began pulling herself up as fast as she could. After a few minutes, she could stand, and an Evo head was freakishly close to her, only a few feet away.

_Perfect_.

She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

The head in front of her screeched in agony, one thing she knew was that this thing had sensitive hearing, unlike herself. Circe was immune to sound, if someone shouted in her ear she wouldn't even wince.

The tentacle under her began to shake but she planted her feet firmly, digging the soles of her black leather boots into its pale skin. She kicked her voice up higher a notch, and the Evo began to stumble, unsteady on its feet. Her singing was overpowering it.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and they widened as her confidence faded. The Evo had one of it's arms raised, and then it was swung downwards at a barreling speed, straight towards where she was standing.

Her mind raced, trying to think of some way to not be crushed and still kill the Evo. But her thoughts were frozen, and she stood there, stuck with shock.

All of a sudden something jumped out in front of her, and before she knew what was happening she shot at it, her nerves anxious. The thing smashed into the giant arm, and then... the tentacle came off.

She was horribly confused until she saw the the clean cut on the arm crashing into the ocean.

"_My arm turns into a chainsaw, you can't get any freakier than that_." Rex had said.

"_Shit_!" she thought, and then looked into the water as he crashed into it.

"_Shit shit shit! You just killed him_!" she screamed at herself, and dove into the water.

It was like falling into jello, a clean cut just like the Evo's amputated arm. She desperately searched the ocean floor, but the dark water held no answers. Eventually she had to go up and take another gulp of air, and the water streaming down her face wasn't just coming from the ocean.

"_It's all your fault. You killed him_." she thought, and went back under, deeper this time. The sea was black and terrifying, but she didn't stop until she reached the bottom. Her boots sunk into the sand, and she inched over a few feet until she hit a rock.

Circe almost screamed, at first she thought it was a tentacle. But it was just a rock, too hard and solid to be a living thing. But then the rock was too... smooth. And flat.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and them she could just barely see under the water. The metal was scattered all around her in scraps, and the light reflected across the bits and pieces, and then she saw him sprawled across the bottom, not moving.

She needed to breathe, badly. But she wasn't resurfacing without Rex, she would take forever to find him again in the dark. She swarm over and grabbed his arm, and dragged him up to the top.

When she reached the air, the Evo was gone.

It was almost impossible to stay afloat while holding onto another person, but she somehow managed to swim to the beach without drowning.

She dropped Rex to the ground, her arms aching. She was completely exhausted, and collapsed into the sand, panting. All of her adrenaline had vanished, and she was worn down.

Once Circe could breathe, she came to her senses and remembered what had happened. She had slammed the guy she liked with a sonic wave.

She lifted her head up and saw that he was still unconscious, soaked to death. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Couldn't he see that she was dangerous? Sure, he was an Evo too, which was loads better than loving a human. Maybe, maybe it wasn't impossible after all...

But no, she still worked for deadly people. If they got mad at her while she was with Rex...

Circe couldn't finish that thought. No one she cared about was safe, that had always been true, even before the Nanite event. Her family had been abducted by foreigners, and then she was turned into a freak of nature by the event. She was a bad luck magnet, and Rex would just end up dead in a ditch somewhere if she allowed herself to feel for him.

"_Unless you've already killed him_." a voice inside her spoke, and she crawled over to him to see if he was still breathing. Fortunately, he was still alive. She wondered how she hadn't killed him, it was a miracle. His hair was draped over his eyes, and she couldn't deny how cute he was.

How long could she deny that she was in love?

Suddenly Rex's eyes started to open slightly, but then closed again.

"Rex?" she asked, panicky. He opened his eyes completely, staring at her.

"Circe?" she almost signed with relief, he wasn't going to die. Not today at least.

"Yeah, it's me. Did I hurt you?" she asked, and guilt overwhelmed her.

"I feel great." he replied smiling, still staring at her. Then she realized that she was touching his hair.

"_Oh god_." she thought, and pulled her fingers away. He sat up next to her.

"So... chainsaws don't freak you out?" he said, trying to make a joke. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, he had no idea how to talk to girls. But still, she could tell he was trying to ask her something.

She looked away.

"I'm usually the one that freaks people out." Circe responded, and Rex was silent for a minute. Maybe he would leave, and she would never have to worry about him again. Maybe she would get over it.

To her surprise, she felt him grab her hand and pull her to her feet. But she still didn't look at him.

"Circe, look at me."

She glanced at him for a second, and his chocolate eyes were enormous, and a wave of happiness surged through her.

"I, um, was wondering if you would want to, um..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"If you'd want to go on a date? It's okay if you don't, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to or not..." his voice trailed off. She instantly felt sorry for him. Right now, she knew that she had to leave him, or else he'd get hurt. But he would never agree to that.

Her phone rang, and she glanced at the screen. When she returned her gaze to Rex, he looked at her hopefully. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'll think about it. I have to go." she said, and before he could protest she was running across the sand, leaving him there alone.


	14. Waiting

**Apadgett: Okay, I can tell you that your questions will be answered throughout the story, and the the Evo actually died in the show. I'm trying to keep the plot close to the actual episode, but I don't have access to watching it and the last time I viewed it was forever ago. So the ending is going to be more...'creative'. Sorry for my vagueness! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: **

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You saw a hot girl, followed her into the woods, and somewhere down the line you find her fighting a giant Evo?" Noah asked. Rex sighed, his friends could be so annoying.

"Something like that."

"You seem to have a thing for mysterious vigilante Evo chicks." Bobo stated, popping a chip into his mouth.

"I do not." he protested.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Noah pointed out.

"Whatever."Rex said.

"Well the real question is, did you ask her out?" Noah said, and they both leaned in closer to hear his answer.

"Maybe." he said. Noah jumped out of his chair, raising his fist.

"Yes! I knew it! Bobo, you owe me ten bucks!" he said excitedly. The chimp grudgingly handed over a ten, scowling.

"Bet you twenty she won't show." Bobo stated.

"I can deal with that." Noah replied. Rex covered his face with his hand.

"I can't believe you two." he said. Bobo shrugged.

"Hey kid, it ain't my fault you have women issues." the monkey stated, and Rex glowered at him.

"Don't." he said. Bobo backed away.

"Okay! Calm down kid, I was just saying." he said.

"What Bobo means to say is, don't mess this one up. And some dating advice, ask her out on the second date before you screw the first one." Noah said, and Bobo chuckled.

"Yeah, because both of you are relationship experts." he replied sarcastically.

"We're better than you." Bobo pointed out. Rex glared at him.

"I'm just sayin." the chimp said. Rex slumped over onto the table, and he could hear his friends trying to stifle laughs.

But he still knew that they were right, he had some serious girl problems.

**Vi: **

She stood inside of the bedroom, listening to every word. She wasn't technically eavesdropping, she was already inside of the bedroom when Rex showed up. She clutched her chest as she listened to his voice, a gaping hole was tearing away her heart as she resisted the urge to cry. Crying was useless, it never helped anyone. It was a symbol of weakness, something that Vi refused to be.

But the words stung too. The fact that Rex had forgotten her that quickly... It burned. Hard, deep through her skin. He claimed to love this other girl, Circe, who happened to be an Evo. Vi rolled her eyes as she thought, any day now he would ask her to go back to Providence with him and then what would happen? Vi would be homeless again, wandering the streets aimlessly, starving to death, burdened with regret.

Ever since she had woken up in the alley, she had been used by everyone. The Evo hunters, Van Kliess, Providence, and now Rex. She clenched her fists, frustrated with everything. At least Bobo was sticking up for her, the monkey was clearly with her on hating Circe.

But the worst part of it all was that it wasn't Rex that she hated the most, some part of her still loved him. She still had a connection with him, and that was something she thought would never break, no matter what he did to her. No, the person she hated the most was Circe. Everything would of been perfect if she hadn't gone along and stole her almost-boyfriend. Circe had ruined Vi's entire life, and she would never forgive the girl for that.

"I have to get my wallet." she heard Rex say, and Vi glanced towards the bed. Sure enough, his black wallet was on the nightstand, concealing his Providence credit card. Panic welled up inside of her, she couldn't stand to see him, not now. Vi would probably end up shooting him with fire.

She gazed around the room, and her eyes rested on the large window. She quickly ran over to it and stopped. Would climbing out a window be desperate? Weak? She almost stopped completely, but then she thought of having to stay here and have him try and explain...

Vi climbed out the window, landing outside just in time. She crawled across the sand just incase he looked outside, and then heard the bedroom door slam.

After a long while, she went back in through the window. Vi sat on the bed, and then cried.

**Rex:**

He sat at the small table hugging the railing, twirling a straw in his hands. The restaurant was empty, no one was there except for a waiter mopping the floor across the room. Rex looked out across the beach, it had been two hours, and still no Circe. He was beginning to wonder if she had been some wonderful fantasy, but he knew she was real. He sighed, and knew that she was never coming. He had screwed everything up, just as always. His entire life that he could remember, he had always messed up. But two months ago, he thought he had finally done something right with Vi. Now, he had lost her, and Circe. He held his head in his hands, he was getting another Six style migraine. Maybe Noah and Bobo were right, he was hopeless with girls.

Rex finally got out of his seat and left the restaurant, throwing away his soda. The beach was dark as he walked down the wooden walkway, and his hopes sunk with every step. Circe was a list cause, he had lost her.

**Vi:**

The waves crashed against the shoreline, leaving sparkling sea foam in it's wake, only visible in the moon's glow. The cool sand rubbed up against her feet, and the breeze brushed her hair into her eyes. Vi hugged her shoulders and gently walked along the now deserted beach. She could see a few dying fires burning out in the distance, but she was utterly alone, only her and the sea.

Vi trudged along, not sure of her destination but she still went anyway, she needed to get away from everything.

Eventually, she came to a crowd of rocks along the shoreline, water spraying against them. She stood on the edge, fresh, salty mist caressing her face. Vi gazed up at the stars, thinking of how every single night, she had looked up at them and thought of how lucky she was and how happy she felt. All because of Rex, and how she loved him and how he loved her, and that he had kissed her. But apparently, she had been wrong.

Apparently he didn't love her. Apparently she shouldn't love him. Maybe _he_ didn't kiss _her_, maybe _she_ was the one who kissed _him_. Besides, you don't go ahead and kiss somebody, and then like someone else! Right? What did she know about love anyway? Vi let out a long sigh and sat on the smooth surface of the rocks, tucking her legs to her chest. She was beginning to regret allowing herself to fall in love, it was all so complicated.

She stated at the midnight sky, tiny radiant stars shone down on her face, and she remembered the taste on her lips, warm and soft and sweet-

Vi furiously shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about that now, but she needed to figure out what to do. Strangely, she wished that Dr. Holiday was there to help her, Vi was sure that she could help. Holiday had been giving her advice on controlling her Vi was on her own, completely alone.

Which didn't help her when a slimy, pale, fleshy arm sprang from the ocean and clasped her foot, and dragged her under the waves.

**Rex:**

"Hey Rex!"Noah said as Rex walked into the beach house, and looked behind him."Where's your girlfriend?"

Bobo laughed.

"Which one?"

He glared at him.

"Really Bobo? Seriously?"Rex said, annoyed. He didn't want to talk about this. Bobo shrugged.

"Hey kid, it's true."

"I'm talking about Vi, have you seen her around?" Noah cut in to stop him from beating the monkey to a pulp. He cringed at the sound of her name, and a wave of guilt washed over him. Ugh, he really needed to stop thinking about her, it was giving him a massive headache. Like something inside of him was screaming...

"No."he replied.

"Oh. I haven't seen her all day since... you know." Noah said, taking a gulp of coke.

"Thanks for the reminder Noah." he said.

"Your welcome. How'd your date with 'Circe' go?" his friend asked. His face fell, and Bobo chuckled. Rex glowered at him.

"Wait, that means Blondie owes me a twenty! Hand it over!" the monkey said.

"Not funny."

"I'm guessing it wasn't as great as you wanted, huh?" Noah asked, swallowing more coke and giving Bobo some cash. Rex sighed and collapsed into a seat, and Noah slid over a coke.

"Nope. She didn't show up, and I waited for like two hours." he said, twirling a straw in his hands.

"Dude, she's just playing hard to get. You'll win her over eventually, she already stares goo-goo eyes at you." his friend said, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Noah."he said, and drank his soda, he was exhausted.

"I still think you should have stuck with the ninja chick." Bobo mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"But seriously, where is she?" Rex asked. Just because he didn't like her in that way, didn't mean that he wanted her to disapear forever. Besides, would kill him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Bobo said. He shot him a glare, the monkey was being difficult. Unlike Noah, who agreed with him, the monkey was siding with Vi-

"Bobo! Where's Vi?!" he asked him frantically. Bobo sighed.

"She went for 'walk'."his sidekick said.

"Where?" Noah questioned. Bobo shrugged.

Rex sat up out of his seat and pulled on his jacket, running out the door.

"Where ya going kid? She still hates ya!" Bobo said.

"I don't care! If she leaves Doc's gonna murder me!" he called over his shoulder, and started racing across the cold sand.

Bobo chuckled and turned to the blonde teenager.

"He still loves her you know."he stated.

"Yeah, I know." Noah replied.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for him to turn around." he said.

"I guess so." Noah agreed.


	15. Stabbing Words

**This chapter is called "_Stabbing Words_" for a reason. Just saying. Read & Review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**

Her fear of drowning hit her like a train. She had put it off for a while now, ever since she had counqured the shower. But still, it didnt help her sleep at night knowing that the ocean was that close, only a few hundred yards away. Why would she even come at night and sit on a wet rock, right next to the ocean? Why? Probably because she was so disoriented and upset, and this is what she gets for being stupid.

Something was tightly wound around her foot, pulling her down fast. Vi could barely see anything, the water was dark and deep, endless like she had remembered it. She wanted to scream, and the vision of a floating corpse filled her mind. She was instantly desperate and teared at the thing trying to drown her.

She could have sworn it had fingers.

It held her feet together and dragged her into the blackness. She tried to rip off the limbs, but instead cold, stone hands clutched her wrists and continued roughly pulling her to the bottom.

Vi struggled but she couldn't move, and she was losing energy and air, fast. She tried kicking and punching at the thing attempting to kill her, but she soon realized it was pointless. She had already lost.

Vi felt the mushy, wet sand beneath her feet, and it scared her to think of how deep she must be. Her chest started to get tight, and she thrashed wildly, scared out of her mind. She knew what was coming.

Her head got fuzzy and started throbbing from lack of air, and she opened her eyes. The last thing she saw was a strange, eerie blue light, and some unknown object barreling towards her.

Then she left the world.

**Rex:**

Rex was running as fast as he could through the deserted beach, sand kicking up behind him. He followed footprints that were quickly being blown away by the wind, and into the night.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. But he didn't know what it was. Something told him that he didn't want to know.

He sprinted faster, the outlines of footsteps were vanishing quickly. They dragged, and went in weird directions, as if the person didn't know where they were going.

Finally the feet ended at the edge of the beach, heading into a mountain of rocks. He stepped out onto them, scanning everything around him. He knew she was here somewhere. Rex climbed over the rocks until he was on a flat one, and looked around.

"Vi!" he yelled. But there was no response.

"Vi!" he shouted again,then stopped.

"Fine, I know your mad at me. But come back, you'll break Holiday's heart if you don't. Everyone would miss you. Especially Bobo. Probably not Six though. But that doesn't really count because Six hates everybody." he ranted, and he felt stupid. If she really did leave(which she probably did)she would already be miles away. Besides, why would she go to the ocean if she wanted to leave-

"_Oh god_."

Rex looked into the water, the waves slamming up against the boulders. The pit in his stomach tightened, and he had a sense of dread. When he looked down into the sea he saw-

"No."

There was a bright, shining blue light, that was slowly fading. It was unnatural, and looked as if it was shining from the ocean floor.

Without thinking, he dived into the water for the second time that day, and started swimming towards the bottom. Each second, the blue light grew brighter, as if it were waiting for him.

He squinted through the black water, and his fear was confirmed. In the center of the turquoise swirls, there was a limp body, wrapped up in some kind of white fleshy arm. It was horrifying, and for the moment, Circe conpletely slipped his mind, and all he thought about was Vi.

Rex reached for her and attempted to tear off the rope-like grip of whatever had drowned her, and it was clamped tight. He tugged harder and harder, and eventually he ripped it all off. The disgusting arm crept away, and he grabbed Vi's hand, and pulled them both up towards the surface. Hoping that it wasn't too late.

The second he reached the surface, he took a huge gulp of air. Then another. And another. He was panting, he had no idea how he had held his breath that long, and fought off some creature to get Vi back, all with no air. He pulled Vi up next to him and started to swim over to the rocks, and pushed her out of the water. He clambered ontop of the boulder and bent over, panting heavily. He could barely breathe, and thought he was going to throw up from the salt inside of him. He glanced over at Vi, sprawled across the rocks, knocked out cold. Then he imagined Circe looking like that, and he almost had a heart attack.

Once he was breathing somewhat normally, he walked over to Vi. She was still alive, he could tell she was breathing. He wondered what he should do, he couldn't just leave her there. But he didn't want to get to close, or carry her back to the beach house. Considering his luck, she would wake up in the middle of it, and stab him in the throat.

It was as if she had read his mind.

Vi's eyes slowly opened a crack, and then she started coughing up a storm. Memories flashed infront of him, and it was like a case of deshavu. It was as if they were back in Abysus, and they were both half dead. Except then, he was positive who he was in love with. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore, and the choice wasn't leaning towards Vi.

Suddenly she realized he was there, and stopped coughing and stated at him. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, on her face. Like she was the female version of Six. She glared at him for a long time, and it seemed like she was deciding what to say, and what not to say.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as if he was doing something stupid.

"Saving your life."he said.

"I thought I told you not to do that."she replied, and he was reminded of before she worked for Providence, when she was the hostile loner, who hated him, but he loved her anyway.

"I couldn't just let you drown, not matter how much Six wants me to."he said, trying to make a joke. He hated how she was looking at him, a combination of anger and pure torture.

"Why not?" she said, her cold hard eyes staring him down. Which made him feel sorry for the Evo's she's beat up, she could be terrifying.

"Because I can't. Besides, Doc would murder me." he answered. He just stood on the boulder, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for her to start screaming at him. But she didn't do anything, she just sat on the rock, her legs tucked to her chest, staring at him, saltwater dripping down her face.

"Don't look at me like that." she said.

"What are you talking about? Your the one that needs to stop staring at me like that." he protested.

"I'm talking about how you look like I'm about to eat you." she stated.

"Am not."

"Are too."she pressed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Are you messing with me?"he asked.

"Maybe. Why shouldn't I? You did it to me."she spat. He sighed, he should have known she was getting to that.

"Whatever."she said, and climbed to her feet, and leaped across the rocks away from him. He clambered after her, and then chased her across the sand. She was walking, as if she doubted he would pursue her.

Rex grabbed her shoulder, and severely tried to ignore the tinge that surged through him that occurred right after.

"Vi, look. I know that your really, really mad at me, and you have every right to be. I was stupid and I shouldn't have done anything with you until I knew for sure-"

"Just save it, okay? I get it. You thought you liked me, but you didn't. And this other Evo, Circe, you really are in love with her, even though youve only known her for 24 hours." she said harshly. He felt a spark of anger at the way she talked about Circe.

"Hey, don't blame her. She didn't do anything-"

"And I did?"she asked.

"Just because your jealous doesn't mean that you need to be pissed at Circe."he replied.

"Please, I wouldn't go out with you to save my life!" she spat.

"Maybe I should of let you live in the dumpsters with the trash then." he answered, and then she winced at his words. He knew he had crossed the line, and he didn't regret it. Her face was expressionless, as if it had shut down.

"Maybe I should have let you get decapitated." she glowered, and it took him a few seconds to remember, how the Physco murderer who had kidnapped Vi tried to cut his head off...

He was about to let a bunch nasty words Holiday would call 'language' jump out of his mouth, but then suddenly something rammed into the side of his body, knocking him down to the ground.

His eyes were clamped shut from the impact of the frozen sand, but when he opened his eyes the only thing he saw was blinding white teeth.

Before he could punch whatever was holding him down, there was a flash of blue light and the thing howled in pain. It let go of his arms for a minute and Rex transformed his hands into giant fists, slamming the creature in the mouth.

It stumbled backwards, and he hit it again until it fell onto the ground. The Evo was about the size of a truck, eight feet tall and five feet wide, with a mouth the size of a coffee table and long, stringy arms with hands on the end.

It seemed awfully familiar.

Then he looked over at Vi, who had hit the thing with fire. He was reminded of how no one had ever told him about that, and he had to figure it out on his own.

"I thought I was supposed to be decapitated?" he said, and she clenched her fists.

"Just shut it."

"Why should I?" he asked, going back over the line again.

"Because your a useless, two-timing selfish jerk who doesn't give a damn-" her rampage was cut off by the Evo, who had somehow gotten back up, and decided to knock Vi onto the ground. She formed a shield around herself and the monster tried biting through the force field, but failed miserably.

"Are you just going to stand there like a moron or do something!" she shouted at him, flinching away as the thing clawed away at her shield.

"I thought I was dead, apparently." he said, and he knew he had to help her. But he was still caught up in his anger that he decided to wait.

"You son of a-"

Her voice was cut off by a frustrated screech from the Evo. She sighed in annoyance.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't give a damn anyway about you or your girlfriend! You obviously don't care if I die anyway!" she screamed at him. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Vi, your not going to die. That thing is too stupid." he said, she was just being melodramatic. She screamed, and then the sheild broke, shattered into a million pieces.

"_Oh shit_." he thought.

The Evo took its many arms and grabbed at Vi. She shouted but the thing started dragging her towards the water, every time she sliced an arm with a laser, it grew back in a second.

Rex felt frozen to the spot, and he shook his head. What was his problem? Maybe he truly was a cold heartless jerk? He took another glance at Vi's face as she glared at him, simultaneously trying to free herself, and staring in fear at the water.

One thing Rex had learned today was that drowning wasn't fun, he was almost killed today if Circe hadn't saved him. Circe... what would she think if she knew he watched someone die and stood by, doing absolutely nothing but insult the person? She would hate him.

Rex snapped out of it instantly, and ran towards the Evo, fully aware that Vi had every right to stab him.

**Vi:**

She was going to kill him. Literally. But first she had to escape from the Evo trying to eat her. It's cold hands were clutching at her limbs, attempting to pull her into the ocean and drown her first. Vi resisted, trying to slip out of the Evo's grasp, even cutting its hands with laser's. But it's arms just grew back, and it was hopeless, if only Rex would do something instead of standing there, being a total jerk. It was like training at Providence, where Six would just stand there and watch until the very last second, then stop the Evo. But at least Six did something, eventually.

Her feet were numb as they entered water, and she felt certain that nothing was going to happen. She was going to drown, and that was that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large screeching sound, and then she opened her eyes. All she saw was metal sawing at the hands, and for once she wasn't relieved. She would rather die than be thankful for that, that-

The hands released her, and she knew she had a few seconds to run. Her feet took off, and she planned on never looking back, running across the country, finding some way to lose her memory again and leaving this all behind.

The slicing sound stopped, and she knew that the hands would grow back. She doubted Rex would come after her, but some part of her told her to look back anyway. Give her one last memory to hold onto.

But she stopped once she glanced back. She was right about many things. First of all, the hands had grown back. But they were misshapen and disoriented, and the fingers were twisted together so the hands ended in sharp points. Second, Rex hadn't come running after her. He couldn't of he wanted too, anyway.

Because the Evo had stabbed him in the back.

* * *

**DRAMATICNESS! CLIFFHANGER TIME! Btw, the next chapter is gonna be REALLY good. Getting to the best part soon peeps! Please review! **


	16. The Cure

**Alana Fox: I just do good with hurt, especially in writing. Sorry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**

A million emotions hit her at one time. Fear, pain, horror, anger, sadness, loss, and shock. The long, bony arm just went all the way through, the color of its flesh changing from white to splattered red. She didn't see where it had gone through, but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter in that precious moment where everything in her life seemed to change. Pure instincts came over her, forcing her to twist back around and run as fast as she could, sprinting across the sand. She didn't care if anyone on this earth cared if she lived or not, but she still loved him, even if he wished he had never seen her in his life.

The Evo screeched, and she raced up towards it, not exactly sure what she was doing. But Vi just went with it, and she placed her hand onto the creatures head.

Then it happened again, she heard the voice.

"_Program activated, proceed_." the mechanical voice whispered, and her fingers erupted into a stream of turquoise light.

The world around her seemed to disappear and she knew nothing else except for that one moment, and it felt like an entire lifetime. Everything suddenly made sense, and there was nothing but the blue light.

When Vi opened her eyes, she felt drained. Like she had just smashed her head through a wall that she wasn't meant to break. She had a feeling that whatever she had done, she wasn't supposed to do it. Not yet, at least.

Then she saw the man lying on the ground.

He was wearing clothes, that was good at least, and unconscious. The man seemed normal, human, except for the fact that his hands were covered in blood.

Rex's blood.

Vi whipped her head around, and couldn't believe what she saw.

**Rex:**

There was nothing like a stab in the back to bring on a serious reality check.

1.) He was a total jerk. Vi was in moral danger and he had sat there like an idiot.

2.) He was an even bigger jerk. He treated Vi horribly when he needed to be apologizing for upsetting her.

3.) Worst of all, he had hurt Vi in the first place.

4.) If he had been given the choice, he still would have chased after Circe.

All of it hurt just as bad as the death wound, and the guilt cane crashing down on him. He didn't know what to do, maybe he should just stay laying in the sand forever...

When he opened his eyes, at first he thought he was dead. All he could see was light, bright, blinding radiance.

"_Way too go Rex, you've finally gotten yourself killed_." he thought miserably.

But then he could actually see where the light was coming from.

"Woah."

It was Vi.

Her hair was flailing all over the place, lit up by blue sparks, her eyes glowing. Her entire arm was radiating blue light, and for a second, he remembered all the emotions that he thought he had lost. She was so...beautiful.

But then he saw the scowl on her face. No matter what happened, he would never get that back. Even if he wanted too. He would lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

Finally, the light subsided, and he stated wide eyed at the spot on the ground where the Evo had been standing. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"_She cured it. She cured it. Vi cured it." he thought, still not processing the concept. It was impossible, Doc said..._

He saw all the blood on the man's arms, and he wondered if she'd killed them. But then he remembered as he felt a ripping sensation in his chest.

Rex clutched his chest, it hurt so bad. He bit his lip, trying not to make any noise. His hand was wet with blood, and he crumpled a handful of his shirt in his fingers.

He felt someone touch his shoulder tentatively, like poking a dead animal with a stick. He forced his eyes open, and Vi was gazing at him, concern crossing her face. She saw him watching her, and she slowly moved her fingers down his chest towards the bloody hole. Suddenly she smiled and pulled her fingers away.

"Your not going to die." she said, repeating the words he had spoken to her earlier. Except she didn't say it with as much scorn.

"Sorry." he said, and he really meant it. He didn't want to hurt Vi, he just couldn't help it. She turned away, not looking at him.

"I'm really sorry." he said, and she smirked.

"Holiday's going to kill you." she said, grinning. He could have sighed with relief, she wasn't going to leave.

That's one problem solved, a few hundred more to go.

* * *

**Next chapter is where it starts 2 get REALLY REALLY GOOD! Please read and review! :)**

**Btw I've noticed that most people side with Vi, and everybody just plain old hates Rex. Circe? Tell me Wat ur feeling!**


	17. Summoning

**Who's side r u on? Circe? Rex? Vi? PM ME AND LET ME KNOW! Results so far:**

**Circe: 42.8% Rex: 57% Vi: 42%**

**More results next chapter! Please send me ur votes and predict the end of the story! Read & Review! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**

When Six flew the jet over the City, he couldn't see anything on the biometric tracker, and almost freaked out. He was a secret agent, he didn't freak out.

The buildings reflected golden light off of the ocean, flickering over the waves. He tightened his grip on the wheel. He refused to let any emotions slip through his barrier. He wasn't concerned that they were dead, for any other reason besides the fact that they would lose an valuable asset.

Why did he think they were in trouble anyway? More importantly, _why_ was he using the word '_they_'?! If it was up to him, the only person he would bring back was Rex, maybe even the monkey. But not the girl. She was too dangerous, even if no one else could see it. Six just knew these things.

After circling the area multiple times, he finally landed the Providence Jet in a unpopulated area. Maybe the tracker wood receive a better signal on land. The plane sent swirling clouds of dust into the air and he jumped onto the ground, examining the tracker.

Six thought of Holiday. She was so worried about both of them, and he hated hurting her.

"_Don't think about that. Find Rex_." he thought, and then the tracker released a loud beeping noise. He glanced at the screen, and it showed that the monkey was nearby. Holiday had claimed that tagging Rex was 'unethical' so they agreed on Bobo instead. Which meant the monkey was stuck with the kid around the clock.

Six began walking in that direction, following the flashing red dot on the screen. He suddenly was extremely annoyed with the Rex, he had to go off and do something stupid, and now Holiday was freaking out-

Somewhere in the distance, Six saw light. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then it appeared again, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was coming from the girl.

The agent hurried in that direction, getting faster and more anxious with each step. Eventually he broke into a run when he saw the number of Evo's on the scanner and more sparks of blue light.

Finally, Six could see them clearly. Vi was running in the opposite direction, and she was soaking wet. There was a large pale Evo near the water's edge, and then there was Rex.

The minute Six saw him, he was stabbed in the back.

In a few seconds, he realized that the wound was way to far to the left to kill him, but the kid still dropped to the ground, bleeding a heck of a lot of blood. Six had seen many people die, killed hundreds. But this time, he was taken back so furiously that he forgot everything and stood there, frozen.

Then out of no where, the girl ran up and punched the Evo in the face. No, she wasn't hitting it, she was...

Six almost removed his sunglasses to clearly view what was actually happening. It couldn't be real.

Vi was _curing_ it.

Blue light lit up everywhere, and in a flash a man was lying on the ground, next to Rex.

"_Dangerous_." he thought. But now they could never get rid of her. She was just as valuable as Rex.

**Rex:**

When your mentor looks scared, it's a great time to be afraid. Six was walking towards him, and he gulped, remembering that he had snuck out in the first place. That seemed like _ages_ ago, so much had happened since then.

The agent stopped in front of them. Rex wondered what Six was thinking as he raised his eyebrows. Vi's face looked like a traumatized solider, and he was bloody and probably appeared terrified.

"Why'd you let that happen?" Six accused Vi, turning to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Nice to see you too Six." he said, and tried to pull himself to his feet. But he just ended up falling back down into the ground, and Six came over and helped him. Vi just stood by.

"Thanks."

The Agent gave no response. Rex rolled his eyes.

"_Sheesh_. Touchy Six." he said. He knew that he had to act calm or else something crazy might happen, as if the world could be _more_ insane. Besides, he didn't want Vi to have to explain anything, he owed her enough.

The Agent scowled at him and gave him a cold glare. He opened his mouth to speak but then clamped it shut, apparently changing his mind.

"Do you need this?" Six finally questioned, bandages magically appearing in his palm.

"Kinda. It's just bleeding a little more than normal. No biggie." Rex said, and heard his voice catch at the end of his sentence. No, he wasn't going to freak out. Just because he could _smell_ it didn't mean that it was there, he was fine. It was just a tiny little scratch...

He snatched the bandages from Six's fingers, and tried to wrap it around him somehow. Unfortunately, he mostly succeeded to the himself up.

"Uhh...You didn't happen to bring Doc here with you by any chance?" he asked. Again, no response. Six just looked at Vi and raised his eyebrows, whatever that meant.

"I'm not a doctor." she stated plainly. Rex didn't blame her. She probably didn't want to get anywhere near him, and he had a suspicion that he would eventually have to take his shirt off, which was quickly turning dark red.

"Can't you do... what you did before? With the electricity?" Six asked. Vi shook her head.

"I have no clue how that happened. It probably has to be a deadly wound." she said.

"A _wha_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in unison with Six. What was she talking about?

"A deadly wound," seeing their faces, Vi rolled her eyes and glanced up at the sky as if to say, _why me_?

"Holiday... Holiday said that any spike in my powers are related to him. Usually when he's half dead." she said, not dating to look at him. Vi's voice almost caught at the end, and he felt guilty knowing how bad he made her feel.

"Is that why you did... you know?" he asked, not able to say the word "cure". He was still having issues processing it. Vi nodded her head.

"I think so. I'm not sure though. Holiday said she needed to run more tests." she explained. Rex was listening intently, honestly interested, but he started clutching his side, it was starting to ache _really_ bad...

Both of them stared at him, and then turned to gaze at each other at the same time. After the longest staring competition Rex had ever witnessed, she finally sighed in some sort of defeat.

"Fine!" she ripped the gaze out of Rex's hand and then glared at him.

"Take off your shirt." she ordered. He didn't like where this was going.

"Um... No?" he said. Six looked surprised.

"Fine. Bleed to death for all I care." she replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. He winced, his chest did hurt terribly...

"Whatever. Are you sure-"

"I'm sure. I've seen you without a shirt before." she cut him off. He took off his jacket and then peeled his bloody shift off if his chest and tried to ignore the fact of how incredibly awkward this was.

"_Her hands are really soft_." the thought entered his mind without warning, and he totally wasn't prepared for it. He shook his head mentally. He had made how choice. He was in love with Circe.

"_They're really warm too_." the thought added, and he resisted the urge to hot himself.

"_Stop it_!" he screamed at himself. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to bite you." he heard her say, and opened his eyes. She was standing next to Six, who had an expression of extreme confusion written on his face.

"Explain." it was like the Agent had read his mind. He sighed.

"It's a long story."he said.

"Circe." Vi stated, and it took all of Rex's willpower not to lash out on her again.

"Who?" Six questioned.

"Long story." Vi answered. Great, more explaining for him to do later.

Suddenly his ears were filled with a long, blaring sound. It felt like music to his ears, and he was hit with an unresistible urge to find its source. Rex took several steps forward before Six grabbed his shoulder.

"So that's what she sounds like." Vi whispered. Six glanced in her direction briefly before glaring at Rex from behind his shades.

"What's going on, now?" he demanded.

"Don't you hear it?" he asked.

"No." the agent responded curtly.

"It's-" Vi began.

"Circe." Rex finished, and he was hit with a million emotions. Why was she using her powers? Was she in trouble? Did she need help? Was the call meant for him? He felt like he needed to get to her, now, or else his entire world might shatter.

"Rex, stop." Six commanded. But he pulled away.

"No! She might be hurt!" he exclaimed, but Vi's next words held him back.

"She's calling the Sea Evo." Vi said. Both of them looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Rex asked, incredulous.

"That's what she's saying. Her call's meant for that specific Evo, the Nanites are sending out a signal." Vi answered roughly. Part of Rex thought Vi was lying, but he knew she was telling the truth. Besides, he didn't like the idea that she knew more about Circe than he did in that category.

"Is she safe?" is all he asked. She gave him a look.

"She's signaling a giant Evo. In a populated area. On purpose. Does that sound safe to you?" Vi responded sarcastically. He glared at her, and Six cut in.

"Do you know how big the Evo is?" his mentor questioned. Vi shook her head.

"All I know is that it's... _huge_. That's why we can hear the waves. It's weird, but I can almost... _hear her thoughts_." Vi whispered the last words while staring at him. Rex got a horrible sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to get there, _now_." he said.

"No. Your injured, and we don't even know this Evo, it might be dangerous. Dr. Holiday saw that Evo on the scanner, and it's too large for Providence to handle. It would be in-disruptive if this 'Circe' would stop calling it." Six stated, and Rex glowered at him. He really hated it when someone bad-mouthed Circe.

"Hey, she didn't do anything. I'm sure she has a good reason-" he began, but Vi silenced him.

"Sshh!" she yelled, and then her eyes widened in fear.

"Rex, something just went wrong. Really, really wrong." Vi said slowly, and on instinct he took of running in one direction. Nothing else mattered except for one thing, and that was protecting the girl he loved.

* * *

**AWESOME ENDING SENTENCE! Songs I used to write this chapter: The World is Calling**


	18. Revelation

**THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER SO FAR! PLZ ENJOY! ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 18:**

"Let's go." Six ordered, taking off after Rex. Vi nodded and followed, still in shock. Her entire universe was different now. She had cured an Evo, and she could hear another person's thoughts.

How had this happened? As long as she had poisson of her memories, she had known that Rex was the only thing ever, that had the ability to cure Evo's. That's why Providence needed him, we was the seventh wonder of the world. Does that make her the eighth?

"_Providence won't ever let you go now, not that your actually useful. They only wanted you before to keep their weapon happy_." she thought bitterly.

"_Well, their weapon could care less about me now_." she thought.

Vi's feet slapped against the ground, kicking up sand behind her. Her legs moved so fast, she caught up to the boys in seconds. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she glanced at the worried expression on his face.

"_He should he concerned for her_." she thought. There was no denying that. What she had saw... she just hoped it wasn't true. Maybe Vi had imagined Circe's voice. She could see how Rex had been manipulated so easily, her voice was gorgeous. Like velvet, and rushing water.

Vi _despised_ water.

The sound of the girls singing gradually got louder and her thoughts were easier to hear. They weren't pleasant, and it gave her a headache, it was all so confusing.

Vi heard Circe thinking about Rex, constantly about Rex, always in the back her mind. Then there were random clumps of words.

"_Evo... portal... prove myself... home..._" the girl thought. Then the last thought was what brought Vi disbelief. How could Rex be so stupid.

"_Abysus_." Circe thought, and the word rang in Vi's ears.

**Six:**

He was confused, and he _never_ was confused. Today was full of unwelcome experiences.

First of all, Rex was being a maniac. The kid was running around panicked about this mysterious voice of this unknown Evo girl named 'Circe'. If Six hadn't known better, he would have shipped the teenager off to a mental hospital. But Vi was acting serious about it, and his judgement told him that the kids were telling the truth.

That was another thing. Vi. She could cure Evo's. Years ago when he had found Rex, Holiday said that there was no other way to cure Evo's. But Six had just witnessed another Evo doing that exact thing. Also, why was the girl acting so... weird. It was like she was depressed or something.

Six shook his head, he needed to focus. His job was to get both of them out of here, at all costs. Now that Vi could cure Evo's, she was equally as important as Rex.

Vi was sprinting besides him, catching up instantly. Her eyes were wandering, obviously thinking very deeply about something. The agent wondered what she had 'heard' in the imaginary girls thoughts. He considered asking, but opted against it.

In the next minute, they had both caught up to Rex. The kid looked hysteric, and Six pulled out his Katanas. Vi eyed them warily, as if questioning what she was going to use them on. More of like who he was going to use them on. Finally Six asked the question.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Rex didn't say anything, but starting biting his lip as they began leaping over boulders, climbing down the side of a cliff.

"Circe." the girl stated.

"Is anyone planning on explaining who she is?" he asked annoyed.

Suddenly he lost sight of Rex, which made him freak out. Slightly. Six was an agent, he didn't freak.

But he caught his breath as he saw an orange dot half a mile away down the beach, near the end of a jetty.

Then a large red gash sliced through the night, and the orange dot vanished.

**Rex:**

They were taking way too long, so he just turned his legs into his bike and practically jumped off the side of the cliff, zooming across the deserted beach. His thoughts were only about Circe, and in seconds he landed on the jetty, and he was racing across the rocks. She was standing in the exact same position as last time, and Rex had a flashback of earlier today.

"Circe!" he yelled, and she whipped her head around to face him, and her eyes were consumed with fear. But he didn't care, she was okay, she was safe.

"No! You can't be here! They're coming any minute now!" she said panicked.

"What are you talking about? And why are you trying to call that Evo again?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you. But if you value your life you would leave here, now." she ordered, sounding almost exactly like Vi.

"I value yours more than mine." he said before he knew it, and didn't regret anything. He meant every word he said. Circe's expression appeared pained, and he wondered if she didn't like what he said.

"Rex, please. If you care about me, go!" she pleaded, and he almost turned around. But he couldn't leave her here alone to face whatever was scaring her so much. He walked up to her and held her hands tightly, and they were warm, and even softer than Vi's. Her huge dark eyes stared up at him.

"Circe, let's just go now, we can forget whatever's bothering you. I can deal with it." he said, and she gave him a sad smile.

"If only it was that easy," she said, and moved closer to him.

"I care about you a lot Rex, but I can't let you get any closer to me. I can't let you get hurt." she said, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"_She likes you. She likes you. She likes you!_" he thought.

"Circe-"

Suddenly he felt a strange series of chills race down his spine, and he knew something wasn't right. Rex turned around, and then something punched him in the face.

Blood rushed out of his mouth and his vision was blurry, but he pulled himself back to his feet, and pushed Circe behind him protectively from whatever had attacked him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" he heard someone question, a painfully familiar voice.

Rex could see clearly now, and he didn't like what he saw. A bright red portal was swirling a dozen feet away, and the pack stepped out, Biowolf followed by Scalamander and Breach. They all glared ferociously at him.

He glowered at Biowolf and transformed his arm into a giant sword. He wasn't about to let these freaks get anywhere near Circe, they had a habit of abducting girlfriends.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said, and a voice spoke from behind him.

"Leave him out of this." Circe said, her voice edged with a roughness he had never imagined. He turned around and stared at her in shock, and she had deep coldness in her eyes. She shoved past him and walked towards the pack.

On instinct, Rex grabbed her wrist, attempting to stop her. But before he could blink, her combat boot had collided with his chin and he released her hand. He stumbled backwards, but managed to remain standing.

He glanced up, and saw her standing in front of the pack, the wind blowing in her hair, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you not to follow me." she said coldly, her voice sharp like metal.

Rex collapsed on the inside, and his machines fell apart, scattering across the ground.

"Your...your with them!?" he asked, it seemed to horrible to be true. Biowolf glared at Circe.

"How do you know him?"the Evo growled.

"How do you know them?" Circe questioned Rex, avoiding Biowolfs question.

"Uh, duh! They work for Van Kliess! Who is by the way, a crazy maniac who wants to kill me!" he said, and she clamped her teeth together. Biowolf let out a low growl. Circe's eyes blared red,

"Shut up!" she said, and her mouth extended, and he was hit with a huge sonic wave.

Rex slammed into the water, and the wind was knocked out of him. He was empty anyway, the girl he loved was with the enemy.

**Vi:**

Vi saw three things as she neared the jetty, it was only twenty feet away.

She saw the Pack, standing behind a goth girl with red streaked hair, who couldn't be anyone else but Circe. Her arms were crossed and she was glowering at Rex, who was standing in front of her, his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

Second, she saw Circe blast him with a sonic wave, knocking him out and into the black ocean.

Third, she didn't really see. She heard Circe's voice as she released her singing.

"_He insulted Van Kliess... Moron... Why didn't he leave when I told him too_?" Circe thought.

Vi's thoughts ran at a million miles an hour. Rex loved Circe, and she worked for Van Kliess. This changed everything. Vi was technically allowed to hate her, she was the enemy, she was evil! Van Kliess was the worst thing in the world, and Rex was in love with a girl who praised the murderer.

This was way past jealousy, this was _pure hatred_.

Vi moved faster than she would of ever imagined, and when she reached the end of the said, she pointed her palms towards the sand, and she jumped over the stretch of water, landing swiftly at the edge of the rock expanse.

"_New power, super jump_." she thought, and turned her focus towards the pack.

All three of her former enemies scowled at her, and the girl stared at her wide eyed in fear.

Vi socked the girl in the face, punching her in the nose, sending her flying into Breach. A red portal appeared out of nowhere, catching Circe and making her vanish.

Biowolf and Scalamander did nothing in the next few seconds, and Vi glanced our into the water quickly. She saw no signs of Rex, she needed to find him. But the last thing she wanted to do was get near that water.

"_But he might of drowned by now_." she thought, and turned to dive into the sea before she stopped herself.

But then her skull exploded with blaring sound, and she crashed onto the stone platform.

**Circe:**

"_What did you just do! What if you just killed him! Stupid stupid stupid!_" she thought. But she had reacted recklessly, he had insulted her protector, get savior. Van Kliess had given her a home when no one else had, and when she was given the choice, a life of exile or a sanctuary in Abysus, she choose the be part of the pack. All she had to do was fight the giant Evo and prove herself.

Circe scanned the water, praying that Rex would resurface and swim away, escaping while he could. One downside of The pack's methods were that their enemies didn't get away.

That was another thing. How did Rex know that pack? What did he mean when he said that Van Kliess wanted him dead? Her mind was racing, something was going on here that she didn't know about. But she couldn't think of anything else of trying to control herself from diving into the water after him. If she did, it would be defying the Pack, and it would be the last thing she ever did.

"_Please come back up, please please please!_" she thought. Rex had told her that he cared for her, and she would never be able to forget that.

Or the look on his face once he realized who she worked for.

"_This is why you don't get involved with other people Circe!" she scolded herself. She should have tried harder to push Rex away, he would be safe. Even if Van Kliess was after him for some bizarre reason"_, she was still having problems processing that thought.

Suddenly something jumped out in front of her, and Circe had three seconds to realize that it was the girl with blue eyes, the one that she had followed a few days ago. The girl that followed Rex.

She still resembled someone she used to know so much, the girl was a spitting image of-

The girl's eyes blazed with blue flames and for once in a long time Circe felt fear. Before she could react, the girls fist smashed into her face, knocking her across the rocks, almost breaking her nose.

Circe felt someone's arms catch her from crashing her skull onto the ground, and opened her eyes. She was standing in some strange place, but she knew it was miles away from where she had been previously standing.

Breach helped her to her feet, and then spoke.

"We've changed our mind. In order to prove yourself to Van Kliess, you have to fight this Evo instead." Breach said, and she felt chills tingle down her spine. The creepy schoolgirl was messed up.

"What Evo?" Circe questioned, and felt idiotic seconds later.

"Vi. Kill her and your in." Breach clarified, grinning wickedly. She gulped, this was different. Destroying a massive Sea monster seemed easier than murdering a violent girl, more ethical. But she should knew this was coming, Circe would be forced to kill eventually.

"Not sure?" Breach laughed." I'll give you a bonus. If you stop this Evo, we won't kill Rex."

The key word here was 'kill'. If he wasn't already dead. But Circe knew that she couldn't refuse, and this was more than she was asking for. Besides, how hard could this be?

Rex's life was worth much more than this strange girl's, Vi? That's what Breach called her.

A swirling maroon portal appeared ahead of her, and she could see Vi staring into the water, concern masking her face. In the background, she acknowledged Biowolfs nod.

Before Circe could change her mind, she blasted the girl with a sonic wave.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**SUSPENSE! What will happen? Who does Rex love? Will Circe kill Vi? Will Vi kill Circe? Will Six save them all? What about Noah and Bobo?! More importantly, the huge Evo Circe was calling! SO MANY QUESTIONS! Luckily, I have answers! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**P.S: Please read my Story: The Diary of Violeta Salazar. It has some backstory stuff on Rex & Vi!**_


	19. Cat Fight

**I am like in love with this story right now! Hope u guys r 2! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**

Did she love him at all? Or was it all a trick? These words raced through his mind over and over and he slowly sunk to the bottom. Rex was content with resting on the ocean floor for all eternity, he wasn't keen on the idea of being anywhere else, ever again.

Was Circe just a sick twisted manipulation put in place by Van Kliess? Did he walk away from Vi because his enemy used Circe as bait? Rex hated the idea of it all, and that meant it was probably true.

Was this how Vi felt when he hurt her Well, Rex felt like crap.

But it seemed like Circe loved him back, she sounded sincere when she told him that she cared about him. But maybe it really was all fake.

Yep, he was staying in the ocean forever. Six was right, he was a total screw up.

His head started to get fuzzy, and his thoughts finally began to slow down. He almost sighed with relief, it felt good not to have his failures screaming in his ear.

Everything started to fade to black, but then lights were flashing inside or his eyelids.

Rex's eyes popped open, annoyed. Then they widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_Programming activated, enhance long distance_." the strange mechanical voice said.

A blue shield was wrapped around his body, draining out the water. In seconds he could breathe, the force field was somehow generating air.

"_Woah, no way_." he thought. He knew the shield was coming from Vi somehow, that strange mechanical voice was always connected to her somehow.

Suddenly he started floating upwards and the ocean floor was vanishing. After about a minute of steadily rising, Rex realized exactly how long he had been under. It was a miracle he had survived.

The instant he reached the surface, the force field popped like a bubble, and he almost fell back under.

Then when he glanced towards the jetty he saw the chaos.

**Vi:**

Her skull pounded heavily like a drum, beating against her head, steady as a heartbeat. She felt groggy, but she knew she needed to act fast, she wasn't going to be left to the mercy of this murderers. Not again.

Vi opened her eyes, and saw Circe's tall combat boots about a foot away, standing above her. She acted on instinct, every ounce of her being focusing on her training from Six.

She swing her legs around, knocking Circe's limbs over like bowling pins, and rhthere girl crashed to the ground. Vi pulled herself to her feet just as Circe aimed the same move back at her, but she anticipated it and leaped over her high swinging legs, flying in a high arch of the Evo and landing swiftly on the ground on the other side.

Circe began pulling herself together and extended her mouth into a fleshy cone, shooting waves of sound in her direction. Vi placed her palms in front of her face and a turquoise force field covered her, blocking the sound. Circe's eyes widened and then the offensive increased, and the shield wavered. For some strange reason, it wasn't as strong as it usually was...

The blue wall shattered into a million prices, and her fingers burned with searing pain. But she didn't have time, and Vi turned sharply as Circe aimed a punch at her face. The girl didn't hesitate and kicked her in the stomach, making Vi wince.

Circe aimed a blow to her head, but Vi caught her fist in her fingers, and used all of her strength to hold the girl still, and then kick her in the gut, knocking her across the stone pavement.

Without hesitation, the Evo shot a wave towards Vi, and she missed it halfway, not receiving the full impact but half of it. She was tossed across the platform, scraping her cheek against the jagged ground. Blood splattered across her face, and she pulled herself to her feet, punching Circe in the jaw before the Evo girl could extend her mouth. Circe winced, but she didn't hold back. Vi kicked her in the chin, swinging her leg around, adding another punch. The girl fell to the ground, and Vi's knuckles ached. She wondered why the pack was just standing there, they must have ordered Circe to attack her. Or maybe Circe just wanted to kill her by herself.

Vi's feet were swung out from under her and Circe was standing above her, her blood-red hair flailing in the wind, fury in her eyes. Vi felt cold blooded terror as she realized this girls intention was to murder her.

Circe aimed a sonic wave for her face, but she formed another shield around get body, encasing herself in blue protection. This time it was more durable, and when Circe went full blast, it barely shook. Circe's hands were clenched into fists from concentration, and Vi bit her lip. The force field threatened to break, and Vi knew that once it did, she would pass out and the Pack could do anything they wanted to her.

Vi swallowed the blood slowly collecting in her mouth, and clamped her eyes shut, trying to focus. She thought about Rex, drowning in the ocean, maybe dead by now...

That was definitely the wrong way to go. Her powers swerved away for a moment, and Vi could just barely roll out of the way from the waves. The rock exploded where she had been laying, and Vi climbed to her feet.

She aimed hard punches at Circe, smacking her in the face, contracting her cone shaped mouth. Vi felt a hard crunch as Circe's nose snapped under her knuckles, and the girl let out a yelp of pain.

That was when she heard the scream.

**Six:**

His blade sliced through the Evo's skin easily, and he pulled it back out, panting heavily. Six hadn't thought, just acted. The Pack was here, someone was trying to kill Vi, and he couldn't see Rex. Six had naturally assumed that Breach had abducted him, and horrible images filled his mind. Van Kliess was probably tearing the kid apart, ripping him to shreds-

Six jumped back as Biowolf scratched his claws at him, trying to cut him in half. Six swing his Katanas, barely leaving a dent on the Evo's metal skin.

Six felt something kick him in the back, and then the side of his head. He staggered, and just barely dodged Biowolfs next blow. But Breaches attacks continued, and when Biowolf scratched at him again, a bit of claw scraped against his arm, and blood seeped through his suit.

He glanced past the large metal Evo, and saw Vi on the ground, barely surging under a wavering shield. Circe and Skalamander were both pummeling it with constant attacks, and Six knew instantly that they were outmatched.

But he wouldn't give up. These freaks had done something to Rex, he was going to kill them all, then Van Kliess-

"_Hold on! Back up! Your not an assassin anymore Six! Your a special agent, you just have to stop them_." he thought, and then grinned at his next thought.

"What's so funny?" Biowolf growled.

"This." he replied, and made a break through the Evo's arm, causing him to howl in pain. Six wasn't allowed to kill them, but he could go pretty far before he crossed that boundary.

Her heard Vi scream, and for the first time Six was actually concerned for her well-being. He glanced past his opponent, and saw a large green crystal miss her forehead by half an inch.

"_I could really use some back up..._" Six thought annoyed.

"_Die_!" Biowolf screeched, and this time Six was knocked down, flung across the sand.

Today was a pretty bad day. Six was pissed off. One word of advice, don't piss Six off.

He lashed out, punching Breach when her head popped through a portal, and stabbing Biowolfs other arm.

"Hey Green man!" Six heard an annoyingly familiar voice holler. Bobo and Rex's friend Noah appeared by his side.

"Could ya use some help?" the chimp asked, and Six scowled, still annoyed.

"Could you show up any later?" he asked.

"Probably." the monkey shrugged.

"Where's Rex?" the blonde kid asked. Six didn't respond, he didn't know the answer himself.

"Woah, cat fight!" Bobo said, and they all turned their attention to Vi, Circe, and Scalamamder. Vi looked like a train wreck, and seriously could use some help.

Unfortunately, Biowolf was still busy, and Six and Bobo attacked him in hard offense.

Red bullets sliced through the air along with his Katana's, and for once Six was glad the monkey was there. If only Rex would show up...

It was like the kid had read his mind.

**Rex:**

He landed on the stone platform, his metal songs contracting instantly. He shoved Vi to ground away from the huge emerald stake, and barely just dodged it himself. His hand transformed into a giant mechanical fist, and he smacked Scalamander so hard he was sent flying into the water.

When he turned back around, Vi looked like she was going to kill Circe. Literally. Her face was bloody and bruised, and she lashed out, trying to strangle her.

Rex grabbed her arms, holding her back. Vi struggled to break free. Circe just stood there, slowly stepping backwards, horror on her face.

"Stop it! She's with them!" Vi screamed, and Rex felt an ache when he caught Circe looking at him. He was beginning to believe that she really was the enemy.

"Vi! Calm down!" he shouted, and eventually she stopped struggling. He let go, but held her behind his back.

He glared at Circe,

"Why'd you try to kill her?" he asked, and Circe looked at him, pain and sadness written all over her face. Rex didn't like it, but she was purposely trying to murder his friend.

"Entry form into the pack. It used to be killing that Sea Evo, but they changed it." Circe replied coldly, the pain masked under her hard expression. Did that mean that she had actually liked him back?

"Why would you be with them. They're evil Circe, can't you see that?! Your _better_ than them!" he said, and she clenched her fists.

"It's not exactly a deal you can back out off. I owe them. You don't understand." Circe said, and he could hear the annoyance in her voice. Like _he_ was the one who misunderstood.

"I understand perfectly fine, you dirty little-" Vi started on a rampage, but Rex stopped her, grabbing her hand. She turned around to face him, fire burning in her eyes.

"What are you _doing_?! She's _with_ the pack, she _wants_ to be with them! We should treat her that way!" Vi said wildly, and Circe winced, the words getting to her. Rex didn't know what to say.

Vi's face fell, and all of the mad fury vanished from her eyes.

"You, still, love her. Even though she works for an evil maniac. Who wants your head on a wall." Vi spat, and Rex couldn't say anything. He was just too messed up, his emotions clouded. Vi sighed angrily, and then roughly pulled her hand from his grip.

She scowled at Circe.

"Your horrible. You know that?" she said furiously, and Circe looked tortured. Rex hated to see her look like that, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Vi-"

"What!" she yelled, still fired up.

"Just, just stop. Forget it." he sighed.

"Whatever." she said, and he knew had hurt both of them. But he still didn't know what to do about it.

He had some serious girl issues.

**Circe:**

Her chest ached more than anything else, not even her broken nose could hold a candle to the pain in her heart. Rex was convinced she was an evil being, and that everything she had told him was a lie.

"_No! It's not like that! I still love you!_" she wanted to scream, but no words could come out. She was too horrified with herself. She had tried to kill another person. Another innocent person.

There was only one person she would ever consider killing, and she was certain that person wasn't Vi.

Circe was a monster. She would have killed Vi if Rex hadn't stopped her. If he hadn't... she would have never forgiven herself.

But besides the horrible aching pain, she felt weird. Really weird. She starting shaking uncontrollably, and fell onto her knees. Circe locked her head in between he knees to try and stop the shivering, but it wouldn't work. What was going on?

But then she remembered. This feeling had happened to her before.

Her enemy was coming.

* * *

_**SUSPENSE!**_


	20. Weight On Your Shoulders

**What's gonna happen?! 0_o **

**Lol plz enjoy peeps!㈏3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:**

Vi was mad. No, she was _pissed_. Really really pissed. Here comes this chick who knocks Rex into the ocean, and then tries to kill her, but the Rex is still desperately in love with her. Ignoring the fact that she works for Van Kliess.

Really, _very_, pissed.

This entire thing had to be some overly extensive nightmare, Rex really couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"_Men are idiots_." she thought bitterly, as she stood there in their awkward triangle, staring at each other.

Circe fell to the ground, crumpled into a ball, jerking with wild motions.

"_Faker_." Vi thought as Rex ran over to her, gazing at her with concern. Circe would probably stab him in the neck. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, but she still couldn't move.

"Circe, what is it! What's wrong?" Rex asked her desperately, and she pulled her legs out from her knees. She stared at him, fear stretched across her face.

"_Well, she's a good actress, I'll give her that_." Vi thought, her arms crossed over her chest, it ached terribly. For some reason she couldn't identify, but she could make a guess.

"They're coming." Circe whispered, hysteria edging her voice. She really _was_ a great actress.

Rex looked really worried, and Vi scoffed. He was _so_ gullible.

Vi stared out over the ocean, the black water rushing, slamming against the rocks. She had actually almost jumped into that maddness voluntarily, just to save Rex.

Maybe she should read a teenager guidance book, she sucked at this girl drama thing. Fighting Evo's was much easier.

The water really was wild, at an abnormal rate. Suddenly the stone platform began to shake, and the earth below her trembled violently.

"Rex..." she said warily, and he took his eyes of of Circe for a second, noticing the vibrating too.

"Great, not again!" he said, and climbed to his feet, pulling up Circe.

"What are you talking about?" Vi asked, and then she got her answer.

Towering waves of water spewed everywhere, crashing against the stone platform. The sea spiraled, and without warning, something shot up from out of the water, hiding the moon in its shadow.

There in the water was a giant Evo, the size of a mountain. It had enormous tentacle-like fleshy arms and a dozen heads scattered along its body.

"Um... what is that?!" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Sea Evo. Ran into this guy earlier today." Rex replied, and Vi gulped. That thing was huge, and it looked ticked.

Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes and Vi lit up her hands in bright blue light. Here comes the party.

**Circe:**

The Evo was darting its eyes around, searching for something. But it was blind, so they wouldn't find them unless they hit it or made a ton of noise...

She needed to get that thing away from Rex. Now. He looked like he was going to try and fight it with that girl, and fearlessly. Was he really that stupid? Who goes after giant Evos trying to kill them.

"_You do, stupid_." she thought. It was her fault that it was here, she had called it. She had thought it wouldn't show up, but it had heard her call-

She had an idea.

Without warning, she ran past them and stood on the very edge of the jetty, extending her mouth and releasing a loud scream.

"Circe! What are you doing?!" Rex shouted over the sound of her sonic waves. Vi just covered her ears. She stopped for a second, returning her lips to their original form.

"I've got a plan," she said, and Rex looked uneasy, Vi glared at her suspiciously.

"Trust me." she said, and Vi's eyes widened. She reluctantly turned to Rex.

"I heard it," she said, whatever that meant. But Circe didn't have time to think about it, and she whipped her head back around, aiming a blast of sound towards the Evo's largest head.

The creature screeched, a sound so loud that she heard Rex and Vi yelp. But her ears were extraordinarily powerful, and Circe turned it up a notch.

"_They better cover thier ears_-" she thought, but then she heard Vi scream.

"Cover your ears!" she ordered Rex, repeating her thoughts. It was strange, it was almost like Vi knew what Circe was thinking...

The Evo flailed it's arms and yelled in pain, and smashed it's tentacles into the water, creating monster waves. But it wasn't enough.

Circe screamed at the top of her lungs, a high pitched noise shook the ground, and the Evo winced in pain.

Finally, her plan was put into action.

The Evo began walking towards them.

Circe slowly began to walk backwards, the Evo furiously trying to find the source of her sound and destroy it.

A massive wave was heading in their direction as the Evo came nearer, and Circe started moving backwards off of the rock expanse.

"Run!" Vi shouted, mirroring Circe's next thought. Maybe she was Physic.

They raced off of the platform, and she stayed close behind, heading into the beach. The Evo followed her, and then it entered shallow water.

It had six legs, each one was forty feet tall.

This thing was huge, and it's goal was to kill her.

Circe was terrified. But she forced her screaming to continue, pulling the creature closer to them. Her throat ached, but she couldn't stop. It's tall crab-like legs crawled across the water, until it was standing on the sand. It's arms waved in the wind, and Circe closed her eyes, determined to remain singing. Her voice wavered, threatening to crack.

Suddenly something rammed into her, tossing her into the air, and she opened her eyes and saw the ground thirty feet below her. Circe screamed in fear, clamping her eyes shut.

She landed on something hard and skinny, and she was surprised she didn't break it, or herself. She did an inventory check, and all of her limbs were still intact. Warily, she opened her eyes.

Rex was holding her in his arms, and a million thoughts rushed through her head. Relief, fear, anxiety, disbelief.

"_He just saved you. Does that mean he's not mad? Does he forgive you?_" she thought, and he placed her on the ground.

"Thanks." she said softly, her voice hoarse. He smiled at her, but it wasn't as bright as it used to be.

"No problem." he replied, and then raced towards the huge Evo.

Leaving her standing alone in the sand.

**Vi:**

Circe was thrown into the air as one of the Evo's arms smashed onto the ground, inches away from her. Rex took off instantly, chasing her. Vi didn't look, but she assumed her saved her from smashing her skull open. He was like that when he loved somebody.

Vi sprinted towards the monster, her hands lighting up. She pointed her fingertips towards one of the legs, and bright blue lasers where shot out of them, cutting off the tip of one of its feet. The monster howled in pain, and slammed an arm a dozen feet away from where she was standing.

Vi leaped out of the way, rolling in the sand. The earth trembled from the impact, and she pulled herself to her feet. Suddenly Rex was standing besides her, transforming his arm into a chainsaw. He yelled and they both bolted towards the Evo. He raced past the creature's towering stilts, slicing them off while she blasted them with lasers.

Once three legs were down, the Evo stumbled back into the water, and Vi glanced up in alarm, an arm barreling towards the place she was standing.

She moved as fast as possible, but she knew that she had hesitated too long. Vi dropped to the ground and formed a shield around her, knowing it was all she could do to try and survive.

Vi knew that she wasn't durable to handle a couple tons of weight slamming into her, but it was better than nothing. It all happened in seconds, but then the pain happened.

Vi heard a loud, constant blood curdling scream that was so inhuman she knew it must be some sort of Evo. But then she realized that the noise was coming from her.

But she wasn't dead. She was just holding up 10,000 pounds with her bare hands.

She felt like someone was chewing on her fingers, ripping them apart between their teeth, chomping on her bones. It was like her palms were burning, and she wished someone would cut off her arm, disconnect the surge of pain. But it wouldn't cease, and she couldn't stop screaming.

But through it all, her chest hurt more than any physical pain that she had ever wittnissed. Her heart was eating her apart, breaking her from the inside out.

There was no point in living.

**Rex:**

The Evo stumbled backwards, screeching in agony as he sliced off its limbs. It landed in the shallow water, sending splashes over his head, drowning him in it. When his vision cleared, he realized that the Evo wasn't dead, it was just stuck standing in one spot.

But then he heard the screaming.

It sounded like a dead animal, like a wounded solider who was slowly being tortured to death.

But the worst part was how he recognized the voice, and he felt like he was the one going through that suffering.

He whipped his head around, and saw one of the Evo's largest arms banging against the ground, sending wild dust clouds of sand swirling into the air, smashing the terrain like it was trying to squash a bug. In-between the violent pounding, he could spot a blue light under the fist, and then he found the source of the sound.

Rex started running towards the arm, and brought his chainsaw down on the tentacle, amputating it from the Evo's body. The massive arm was still, but it remained in the same spot. Without thinking, he pierced the white fleshy skin, chopping the huge limb into a dozen pieces, then then rolled to the size, falling onto the sand, tumbling off of a tiny figure.

A familiar fear that had disappeared from him recently came crashing down around him, something that he had forgotten ever since he met Circe. The fear of Vi dying.

In a world that made sense, she would be dead, crushed to a bloody corpse under the weight of the Evo's arm. But Rex's universe never made sense, and he refused to believe it. He wouldn't let it happen. She had to be okay...

He ran over to the blue capsule, and the second it came into view, the force field vanished and he could see her clearly.

Her hands were black and charred, and they contrasted with the unnatural white of her skin. She didn't move.

Rex started to freak out, and he raced over towards her, bending down onto the ground, his machines collapsing around him. He started shaking Vi's shoulder furiously, attempting to force her awake. She had to wake up, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

In that instant Rex realized one thing. He might not love Vi the same way as Circe, he he still loved her. He needed her in his life so much, it wasn't worth living without her.

"_She's still breathing_." he realized, and let out a sigh of relief. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Circe standing next to him. Her face was covered in moonlight, her dark eyes filled with thousands of thoughts. She was beautiful.

"Is she dead?" Circe asked awkwardly, her voice shaky for several reasons. Rex realized that she probably felt guilty, Circe had called the Evo in the first place. But he wasn't blaming her.

"Not at the moment." he replied, and she gazed at him, opening her mouth, but no words came out.

Suddenly he heard loud screeching and remembered that the Evo still needed to be delt with. He climbed to his feet, a sudden determination filling him. He had to stop this thing before it destroyed everything. He had to protect Circe.

He pulled his goggles over his eyes, transforming his arm into a chainsaw.

"Rex-" Circe began.

"Watch Vi!" he ordered, and took off towards the creature, yelling his head off.

It heard him, and attempted to crush him with its enormous arms, but he just jumped up onto one, running up towards the body of the creature, slicing anything that got in his way. His heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his veins, the excitement fueling him.

Without warning, he felt something wrap around his ankle, traveling up his leg until it was coiled around it. He glanced at his foot and saw a gross looking tentacle squeezing his leg, almost cutting off circulation. He was about to cut it off but before he could even move his arm it gave a giant tug and threw him into the air, whipping him back and forth and upside down. He tried frantically to find something to cut off, but the rope-like arm was getting tighter and he could barely see anything, he was spinning so fast.

Finally he was facing upright, and he saw where he needed to disconnect the arm before it ripped off his leg. But then another tentacle twisted around his arms, trying to squeeze him to death. His chainsaw spilt in half and crumbled into scrap metal, and Rex felt like he was being pressed into a mold compressor. His shoulders were crunched to close together and he thought his bones were going to shatter from the pressure.

Maybe this is what it felt like to be Six.

**Circe:**

"_Great, what am I supposed to do with an injured unconscious person_?" she thought, looking down at Vi. She seemed a little less violent when she wasn't awake, her expression wasn't so spiteful. Like she wanted to rip her to shreds.

"_She has good reasons. You just tried to kill her, your not innocent yourself_." she told herself. Vi's hands were black and red like her own hair, coated in burn scars. Circe winced just looking at it, it had to hurt a lot. But she was still in awe, how did she do that? The girl held up a couple tons of weight, and didn't kill herself.

Circe wasn't jealous of the girls powers. But maybe just a little bit of the fact that Rex didn't appear to think she's evil. Circe thought the girl was a crazy insane person... She might need to research Vi's relationship with Rex.

Then Circe heard the yelling coming from way above her head.

* * *

**Im sorry 4 the Mary Sue, I'm gonna start working on that. But Please read & review! Thanks 4 all of ur support! ;)**


	21. Trust Me

**OKAY! So this chapter is LONG! The next one is 2! But this is almost done, and there is SO MUCH SADDNESS! Plz read&review! 0_o**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21:**

Circe stared horror at the tentacles waving their arms wildly in the wind, as if painting a picture in the air, with wide strokes that took up the entire sky.

The Evo was painting in orange.

Her mouth gaped open and tremors shook through her body. His neck was probably already snapped in half from being thrown so violently, he was probably dead.

And it was all her fault.

She faced the Evo, extending her mouth and releasing a sonic wave.

Ok, _not_ _exactly_.

Her throat burned the second she attempted to make a sound, and her voice came out cracked and broken. Her call only went about forty feet, and was so weak it was a whisper.

Terror consumed her, what if she had lost her voice permanently? What if her powers never worked properly again? Then she would really be homeless, the Pack wouldn't want her. She would be on her own, with no one to turn to. Just like she had been for the past five years.

Circe shook her head forcefully, she wouldn't let that happen. She was going to have a home in Abysus, a place where she felt accepted. All she had to do was use her powers and _destroy this Evo_.

She tried it again, straining herself so far that she started gasping for air. But her efforts made little impact. It was useless. She had brought this Evo here, and now it was going to kill the only other person she cared about...

Circe wanted to cry, break down into sobs and curl up into a ball, have her parents hug her and tell her that she was safe.

But safety was an illusion, a cruel trick placed on humans. It didn't exist. Besides, her parents were dead.

Someone gasped out in pain from behind her and she whisked her head around. Vi was biting her lip, trying to pull herself up using her hands. Her eyes were crunched shut, and Circe couldn't deny that the girl looked like crap. But she had to remind herself that she probably didn't have the style of a beauty queen at the moment either.

"Are you okay?" Circe asked, her voice barely audible. She felt weird asking, but what else was she supposed to say?

Vi glanced up at her, trying to swallow the pain down her throat. Circe could see the girls hands turning a darker shade of red out of the corner of her eye.

"Fine. Never been better. You?" she said sarcastically. This was one of the most awkward conversations she had ever had. Vi was staring at her, and then she scrunched her eyes. Circe wanted to look away, but she felt like a trapped animal.

"Are you _crying_?" Vi asked, almost accusingly. Circe wiped her eyes, and blood stained her sleeves, still dripping from her broken nose.

"No." she denied defensively, which only made her eyes brim with tears. Vi gazed at her long and hard, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, apparently contemplating something. But it must be difficult to focus when you just woke up from fainting, because Vi appeared extremely frustrated.

"What's that noise?" she asked suddenly, breaking out of her endless intimidating stare, glancing up at the sky, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"_Oh crap. How the hell had i forgotten about that_?!" she thought. She knew it was only for about a minute, but those precious seconds only led up to more time wasted.

Circe whipped her head around, catching sight of the Evo's arm that was still insanely swinging it's fists into the air. She turned back around to check if had noticed the person being thrown around.

Circe was surprised Vi could hear anything in the first place, she had supposed that only her special ears had heard him yelling.

But Vi could see perfectly clear.

Her eyes widened in fear, and Vi's lips began trembling. Almost instinctively, she pulled herself to her feet, stepping into a fighting stance. Circe wondered how long she had been trained in combat, or if it really was intuition.

But then Vi bent over onto her knees as if she was going to wretch, biting her lip in pain. She gave the impression that she was holding back swears.

"You okay?" Circe asked again, feeling stupid but she was too terrified to care. She was practically powerless and her only friend was being crushed, and once the Evo was done with him, it would probably go after her next.

"Fine. Just a few burn marks. Fresh skin is gentle apparently." she said, and stood up again. Circe took a brief glance at the sky, and panic welled up inside of her. They might be too late.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, desperate for answers. She needed to act, now.

"Sounds like you've never been in a fight before." Vi said, and Circe remained straight faced. She laughed, and Circe wondered how she was acting this way. Vi seemed like she had some sort of concern for Rex's well-being, but it certainty want visible now.

Unless laughing was what she did when she was stressed, and that hysteria in her eyes wasn't imagined.

"Game plan," she muttered to herself,"I don't have powers, she doesn't have powers..." Vi rubbed her head, staring up at Rex, anguish written deep into her lines of concentration.

"_Shoot me_." she said suddenly, and it took a moment for Circe to realize she was referencing her.

"_What_?" if she had too, she would. But she didn't have a gun at the moment, and it wasn't exactly a practical time for Vi to commit suicide.

Vi rubbed her hand over her eyes, and mouthed something like,"Stupid."

"I meant, shoot me with a wave. On the count of three." Vi ordered, and Circe was seriously questioning the girls remaining sanity. Maybe something had gone wrong when she was knocked out.

"_Trust me_." Vi said, and started running straight towards the creature.

"_1_!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"_That lunatic. I can't even talk, never mind sing. I should have killed her when I had the chance, she's just delaying me saving Rex_." Circe thought irritably.

But maybe...

"_2_!"

Circe positioned her feet, extended her lips, and aimed towards Vi.

"_3_!"

The instant the words left Vi's mouth, Circe screamed as loud as she could, forcing the sound out, ignoring the burning in her throat. It didn't matter how much she hurt, as long as it saved Rex. She clamped her eyes shut, concentrating only on her powers, turning her screams of pain into energy.

After what seemed like centuries of endless suffering, an eternity of singing, projecting her voice into the night sky, she collapsed onto the ground, unable to carry her music for another note.

Circe opened her eyes, the stars sparkling across the blackness of the world, and she saw Vi flying into the air, glowing in a brilliant blue orb of light.

Circe thought of her family. Her dead sister, her deceased parents. Would they be proud of her, that she was trying to save someone else? What would they think of the choices she had made?

Circe wanted to cry, and the blue light blinded her vision.

She smashed onto the ground.

**Vi:**

She leaped into the air as high as she could forming a shield at her feet, waiting for the blast. And it came, just as she knew it would.

Wind blew around her and she flew into the sky, the night swirling around her. She headed straight up, and she heard the voices of Circe's thoughts.

"_Pain... Black... Blue... Mom_."

Circe was just a regular girl, with fears and losses similar to the rest of them. She wasn't a completely cruel person. Maybe she actually did love Rex.

Vi's eyes fluttered open, and a strange feeling ran through her, something she didn't recognize, something she assumed she never would.

She reached out her hands towards the Evo, and long blue cord sprung from her fingertips, latching onto an arm.

This simple task, a small power that she had developed two weeks ago, made her feel like something was mauling her hand.

But she felt alive.

The sonic waves came to a halt and she swung down from the vine, her force field slicing through the air. She swung down and then swerved up, and she released her grip at the last second, flinging herself into the sky.

Her momentum allowed herself to fly for a few seconds, almost as if she was on a hover board, before she crashed onto one of the Evo's arms. Then she started sprinting as rapidly as she could, doing everything in her power not to fall off. It was like running on the ledge of a moving roller-coaster,up twenty stories in the air, the creature was shaking so much.

Before too long, tentacles were swatting at her, trying to crush her into a pancake. But amongst the heart-wrenching pain, she fired lasers at the arms, blowing them into dust, causing the monsters nearest heads to howl in agony. Vi kept running, her heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through her alongside the terror, pairing the desperateness. Throughout the horrible suffering and the fear of losing Rex, she felt like she was on-top of the world. Blue sparks encircled her, and her abilities had never been stronger, more powerful.

The arm she was bolting across came to an end, but she didn't stop. Without even considering it, she leaped into the air, feeling weightless. She soared across the gap, her eyes closed shut, and all she saw was blue.

But then her feet hammered against the squishy skin, and she was running across the uneven terrain, determination filling her. All of her pain was washed away, burning through her flames, the memories smoldering from her skin.

"_Programming advanced. Update breached. Update breached. Update breached_." the words played through her head like a repetitive song, playing in tune to her march. Vi felt her shoes melt from her toes, falling into the black waves below. Her hands constantly burned with turquoise fire, lighting up her skin like the sun, coating her hair in lights.

"_Update breached. Energy levels overload. Instinct levels advanced_." the voice spoke. She wondered if she could panic, the voice sounded urgent.

"_Faster. Faster. Faster_." she thought. She needed to do something before she self-destructed.

Vi pumped her legs harder, her calf muscles burning almost as painfully as her palms. But she couldn't stop, not even if she wanted too. She was moving too fast, and simply slowing down would probably cause whatever mysterious force that was controlling her powers to have a nuclear meltdown.

Then she found Rex.

Her didn't even know she was there, his eyes were cramped shut and he was trembling violently, and his face was beginning to match the paleness of the Evo's snowy flesh.

All of a sudden her nightmares of drowned, dead corpses flashed behind her eyes, and their resemblance to him was disturbing. Shivers ran down her back, and then his eyes opened.

"Vi?What the-" he asked incredulously, but she didn't give him any time. She aimed her fingers at the tentacles squeezing him and lasers shot out. Rex flinched and there was a loud hissing noise as the snakelike fingers snapped off, falling into the sea below.

Along with Rex.

She didn't even realize she had reacted until seconds later, when she was gripping his wrist with all her strength . Rex muttered swears under his breath, and something about his shoulder.

She pulled him up over the side, and she realized how disoriented his shoulder-blades were, they looked extremely screwed up.

"Uh..." he was staring at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"You look like an alien. More like a nuclear bomb." he said slowly, still gazing at her with fear in his eyes. She could see bright lights reflecting in him, and she realized that she was still on fire, and unable to extinguish the flames.

"It's not me. It's the voice." she replied, and started freaking out. What if she really was like a nuclear bomb?

"The voice? What voice? What did it say?" he questioned urgently, and she was surprised at his reaction.

"I... Um... I'll tell you about it later." she decided, it wasn't exactly an opportune time.

"If we even _have_ a later." he muttered, and then the living ledge that they were standing on started to shake.

Vi glanced up, and all she was a giant limb slamming down on-top of her.

She scrunched her eyes shut, instinctively forming a shield to guard her face. But then the bulldozer didn't run her over, and she cautiously opened her eyes.

Rex's arm had transformed into a chainsaw, and her was slicing off multiple tentacles at a time, they kept on coming at him non-stop.

She needed to think of something, fast, before the Evo killed them, or she sent of a blast, which would also conclude with the same results. The gears in her brain spun, the small amount of knowledge about combat flashing through her mind. Something she had noticed throughout the past few months was that, she really did know a lot about fighting, a ton more than the average person. She must have received some training, before she had amnesia.

"_Maybe your a ninja, like Six_." she thought.

"_Nows not a good time_!" she ordered herself, she needed to focus. Rex's chopping speed was beginning to decrease, and she didn't want to see what would happen if he got any slower.

The issue of her insane powers was still on her mind, she needed to use them before something went wrong.

"_Update breached_." the voice chimed in, and she swatted it away. That thing was really starting to tick her off, maybe Holiday could get it removed. It was obviously related to her Nanites, the last time it had talked was when she had cured that Evo-

She stopped and stood statue like, an insane thought coming to mind. Her palms ached with impossible agony, and they seemed to be consistently stabbed with a knife sadistically.

"Rex, I just got a crazy idea." she said slowly.

"Like what?! I could use a plan right now!" he yelled, clearly stressing out from trying to keep those arms away.

"It might not work... but I'm gonna cure it." she said, and this caused him to cease to a halt.

"_Big distraction Vi, nice going_." she thought, as an arm slammed him in the back, sending him flying into the hand of another tentacle.

Her alarm system blared alarms in her ear, and all her doubts faded away. She was doing this, now.

"Don't! Your crazy! _I_ can't even handle-"

"Trust me!" she yelled, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. But she whipped her head around, racing towards the center of the Evo, terror welling up inside of her chest. Was she scared? Definitely. Was this going to fail? No duh! But Vi couldn't think of anything else but the fact that she needed to cure this Evo, and that it had to happen before she exploded from tension. Her nerves seemed so delicate that if someone even poked her, she would lose her grip on everything.

Vi's feet pounded against the moving terrain, and then landed in front of a head, it's oversized teeth covered in gross looking saliva that made her want to wretch. It smelled just as wonderful.

That was the point where she wondered what the thing ate, and if it had planned on eating anyone she knew that was tangled up in its arms.

That was the one thought that made her snap in half like a twig, her hold on everything that had occurred in her entire life, everything she remembered. She stepped out closer to the Evo and roughly placed her palms onto its head, and then her abilities took over.

That was when she lost all feeling in her hands and arms. It was like someone had amputated them off with a particularly sadistic saw. She screamed in pain, unable to break at connection. The Evo's skin turned blue and the vibrant color began to spread across its body as far as she could see. Her eyes closed shut, and she released a high pitched scream. The pain was unbearable, and she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her lungs seemed to clog up, and her shouts were short and separated, only able to breathe for small periods of time. It was like someone was choking her, wringing her neck with their cold, bony hands. She was blind, unable to see anything when she could peek through her eyelids, swimming with tears.

"_Just kill me now, kill me now, please_." she thought desperately.

"_Overloading. Overloading. Overloading_." the voice yelled in her ear, and it blared alongside the sirens of her senses, everything around her was in mass chaos.

"_Make it end, make it end_-"

"_OVERLOADING! OVERLOADING!_" the deafening screech filled her mind, shaking her violently. Vi lost all of her senses, unable to comprehend anything else in the world except for that voice, and the fear that it brought.

She opened her eyes for a millisecond, and she saw mountains of smoldering flesh, melting off the bones of the Evo.

Vi almost had the urge to smile, everyone she cared about must be safe then.

"_Stand completely still_." she would have jumped, but she was completely immobile. Her body refused to move. The voice was calm now, and sounded a freakishly similar to a middle aged woman's.

It scared the crap out of her.

"_Just hold still_." it urged, and her eyes flied open.

She saw a flaming ball of golden light barreling towards her.

* * *

**If your confused or mad, just trust me and calm down. The nextchatters have a ton less Vi, so don't flip out on me! PLEASE Read & Review! **

**Lara Croft: I have noticed all the fury in Circex stories, but that's just how it works out with stuff like that.**


	22. Shattered Glass

**Ok, so I know this chapter is bad, but I'll edit it later. But the next one is better. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22:**

Six's face received a round-house kick from Breach and he was spiraled into a swirling portal of blood red.

The maroon colors filled his vision for a few seconds, but then his sight cleared, and the first thing he saw was his jet.

He was about five miles away from Rex and Vi, along with a deadly 200 foot tall Evo. _Great_.

As the agent did a 360 sweep of the area, just as the monkey and the teenage blonde fell out of a amber hole about ten feet in the sky, landing in the sand with a loud thud.

Even _better_.

"Woah, _what_ just happened?" Noah asked, gazing around with wide eyes. Six ignored the urge to roll his eyes, this kid was so stupid, he wondered how Rex could stand to be near the kid for more than three seconds.

"_Oh, that's right, Rex is stupid too_!" a voice inside him spoke, but it needed to shut up, now wasn't exactly a great time to be complaining about all of the moronic teenagers he had to deal with.

Now was the time to deal with the insane Evo's that wanted to dissect the crazy teenagers he spent all day with.

Almost as quickly as he thought these things, another portal appeared and two Evo's hopped out. There was the creepy female one and the bulky wolf thing that had scratched him across the arm. The Evos spotted them and came rushing forward for a head on attack. They seemed like they assumed they would win.

_Wonderful_.

But they were wrong.

Six leaped into the air, pulling out his Katanas and sliced at them, wielding his blades of steel. Bobo aimed explosive bullets at them, but they just vanished into a portal, only to be shot back at them.

The huge wolf-thing charged at him, and Six had more than enough time to dodge a swipe from the Evo's claws and stab it in the leg, just barely breaking through the metal skin.

The Evo growled in pain and attempted to pummel him, but Six easily dodged him, and then implanted a hard kick in its face, sending in onto the ground.

Suddenly he felt something clasp his neck, attempting to strangle him.

Six grabbed the arm and lifted it over his head and out of the portal, slamming Breach into the sand. A low moan escaped the girls lips, but Six didn't feel sorry.

He pointed his focus towards the Wolf Evo, which was slowly climbing back up, when he heard a loud explosion.

Wonder where that could be coming from.

He whipped his head around, squinting into the distance. Sure enough, he could see a small white dot, and then it slowly began to grow larger, and then he could hear a faint howling noise.

"_Damn, that thing must be loud if I can hear it from here_." Six thought, and then the Evo began to change colors.

No.

"Bobo! Get to the jet! Now!" he ordered, completely ignoring the Pack and climbing onto the plane. This didn't look good.

When did it _ever_?

**Rex:**

The Evo thing had grabbed him again, making him release shouts of pain as pressure was put on his shoulder, it hurt like heck. The bloody hole in his side had split open, and he could feel the blood seeping through his clothes.

He heard Vi running, and his eyes snapped open.

"Vi! Don't!" he shouted, she couldn't try to cure that thing, she would only get herself killed. He wasn't about to let that happen.

But the Evo was slamming him around, it's grip getting tighter every second. Rex had a newly developed hatred for rope-shaped things. Vines, roots, tentacles, the whole thing.

He yelled as he felt something inside of him snap, a rib or something else vital. He bit down on his lip so hard it started bleeding, and he screamed as another one of his bones broke. He couldn't handle this much longer, and his machines were useless.

He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and saw Vi step towards the Evo, her hands outstretched...

Then it all went down from there. Literally.

His ears exploded in pain as the Evo started screeching, louder than anything he had ever imagined. Though the slits of his eyelids, he could see Vi, blue radiating all around her, and the Evo's skin quickly turning turquoise. It was almost exactly like how he cured Evos, except there were no circuit boards.

And he didn't _melt_ them.

That's right, _melt_. It was the grossest thing he had ever witnessed, and Rex had seen a lot of disgusting Evos.

The entire thing turned blue, and the creatures skin started slipping off of its bones, collapsing into the ocean. The Evo screamed... and so did Vi.

Her face started glowing so brightly that she seemed to disappear into a vibrant shape, filled with light. He couldn't look at her for more than a few seconds or else he would go blind, but he could still hear her high pitched cry piercing through the night.

He needed to stop this.

Almost at the same time, the tentacles strangling him fell off into the water below, and he reached out, grabbing onto a nearby arm that was still intact to prevent tumbling into the shallow water. He glanced down and gulped, being up high without wings was not fun.

He pulled himself up over the side, and saw Vi, and began running towards her. The terrain under his feet was slipping away with every step he took, chunks of skin falling into the ocean. His boots pounded against the flesh, ripping the dead parts away.

He was a few feet away from Vi when there was a loud, shooting sound. It was soon followed by a bright flash of yellow light, and then he heard a voice shouting in his ear.

"_**Grab her and fly out of there**_!" Six barked, yelling through his headpiece. Rex searched past the glare and saw a Providence jet, aiming its cannons at the Evo, blowing it up.

"_**NOW**_!" the agent commanded, and Rex broke out of his trance. He sprites towards Vi and grabbed her arms, ripping her away from the Evo.

She let out a ice cold screech and then fell back into his arms, all of her light extinguishing until she appeared human again.

The ground under him disappeared suddenly, and he forced his machines to work, and instantly he was in the air, wings growing out of his back, he glanced down, and saw the Evo crashing into the sea, sinking under the waves, shrinking into something small and tiny.

Rex thought he saw a dead man, with skin as white and pale as the Evo's.

He held onto Vi tightly and and swooped down onto the ground below. Tremors rolled down her body, and at least that meant she wasn't dead. Yet.

The jet landed a couple hundred yards away, and Noah and Bobo came racing out. When they came close to him, Bobo creased his eyebrows when he saw Vi.

"That was _insane_." Noah said, astonished.

"The girl _is_ insane. Speaking of physco's, where's your little lady friend from the Pack?" Bobo questioned, and then a knife of fear ran through him.

_Circe_.

Rex took off immediately, not sure of where to go, but he had to find her, fast. Before she went with the Pack.

"Where are you going?" Nosh asked, panicked.

"Take care of Vi!" he yelled over his shoulder. If this took too long, he didn't want to delay the serious medical attention that she needed.

The sand spewed into his eyes, and he raced through the piles of mountainous flesh, searching through it like a maze. Circe, he had to find Circe.

He scanned the area, determined to find her.

Suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, near the limb that had tried to crush Vi. It wasn't the bland white that had seemed to rule his world, but was the same color as the water. Black and red.

Rex ran over towards her, cold blooded fear racing through his veins, making his legs move faster than his lungs could handle, throbbing pain opening up the gaping hole in his chest where he had been stabbed. But he didn't stop until he reached her, bending down onto the ground and shaking her shoulders.

"_Circe! Wake up! Circe!_" he said panicky, desperateness staining his words like blood. But she didn't move an inch, and he started to freak out, shoving her shoulders back and forth.

"Circe wake up _please_!" he said, almost yelling now. But she wouldn't move, and he started having trouble breathing. No, she had to be alright, she just had too...

He pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly, holding her in his arms.

"_I love you_" he thought, his hopes shattering to glass.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER = VERY EMOTIONAL! Please read & review!**


	23. Safety

**I think that I'm going to have a minimum of 3 chapters left, maybe more. Then im Going to edit the first story, then this story, and then start the third book. Please Read and Review. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 23:**

When her eyes fluttered open, she could sense something warm, holding her tightly to their chest, hugging her. Circe smiled and pressed her face deeper into their chest, breathing it in. She must have died, and now she was in heaven.

Circe carefully moved her arms and touched their back, rubbing the leather in between her fingers. Heaven was great, it was almost like he was really here.

Suddenly her fantasied Rex pulled away slightly, his warm hands intertwined with hers, holding her tightly by her shoulders, staring at her.

"Circe?" he asked, worry edging his soft voice.

"Yeah?" she replied, so happy to hear his voice, even if it was imagined. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, hoping it would let her see easier.

Her vision blurred for an instant, and then it was crystal clear, and she could see every outline of his face.

Heaven couldn't be _that_ perfect.

"I'm not dead?" she wondered aloud, and he was smiling at her, helping her to her feet, his hands gripping hers like a lifeline.

"Thank god your not." he said, and she could feel the relief in his voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You... your not, I can't-"

He put his finger to her lips, and she was quiet immediately, overcome by the heavy beating in her chest.

"I'm just glad your safe." he said, and she melted.

Circe had always believed that safety was an illusion, that it didn't truly exist. She had been a danger magnet since right before the event, and death followed her everywhere. But for once, in this moment, she had never felt so protected in her entire life, standing here next to him.

Nothing had ever seemed so... _right_.

"Circe... You can come back with us. I promise they won't hurt you, you can stay in Providence with me." he said, staring deeply into her eyes.

Circe gazed at him, her heart threatening to break out of her chest. She loved him more than anything in the world, she wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever.

"I would love that." she whispered, her emotions controlling her every thought. She inched closer to him, placing her hands on his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her, gently bringing her closer.

She didn't know anything like this before, had never felt so close to another person. She leaned in closer, shutting her eyes, and...

"_Time to go_." a voice filled the back of her mind and she moved away, shoving her face into his shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a red portal, waiting for her.

Now was her moment of truth. What was she going to choose? A sanctuary or safety? The Pack or Rex? Her mind was spinning, and she was so confused. But then she realized what she had to do.

She pulled away from him, stepping backwards, inches away from the portal.

"I'm just not ready for that kind of life yet, Rex. I'm sorry." she said, and the expression on his face broke her heart.

"See you around?" she asked quietly, her voice almost cracking as she forced herself not to cry.

"See you around Circe." he said softly. Her hands shook, and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Bye Rex." she said, and drifted into the portal, the last thing she saw was his face.

"_Be safe_." she thought quietly, and then returned to her old life.

She would never forget him, never stop loving him.

Her world would never be the same again.

**Rex:**

He watched as the marroon spirals of light faded, and his last glimpse of her beautiful face vanished into the night sky, her eyes twinkling like the stars. He stood there, staring at the spot in the sand where she had been standing,only moments ago. He was frozen with shock, it had almost happened. She was inches away from coming back with him, making his life complete. But she had chosen the Pack over him, he must have done something wrong, said something.

"_Maybe she doesn't love you_." a negative voice spoke inside of him. But he shoved it away. She said she wanted to come with him... but then something changed.

The wind blew in his eyes and he glanced up as Six's jet landed a few feet away. He saw the agent staring at him as the door opened, and Six walked out, heading towards him. Six stopped, standing awkwardly in front of him, no expression on his face.

"I could... buy you a few more days here." Six said, shoving his hands into his pockets, shifting from foot to foot.

"_Dang it, he must have seen some of that_!" he realized. Then he realized that, Six was actually trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Six... but, lets just go home." he said, sighing and staring at his feet. He just wanted to get as far away from here as possible, have this nightmare finally end.

Six sighed, and stared up at the sky. What did he do now?

"Kid, you keep saying you want a normal life. I've got news for you, what your feeling, for her, you can't get more normal than that." Six said suddenly, and Rex glanced up, smiling slightly. Six might not have experience talking to other people without giving orders, but he might get the handle of it. Someday.

Rex climbed onto the jet, his feet feeling heavy.

Maybe... Someday.

**Vi:**

Vi wasn't completely asleep, she could still see the world through a tiny crack in her eyelids. Her forehead throbbed heavily, pounding in her skull, constant as her steady heartbeat. She couldn't feel anything in either of her arms, and her hands seemed like they had disappeared.

She just wanted to go home.

Back to Providence, back to Dr. Holiday and the Petting Zoo and her nice warm bed, she even longed for her shower at this point. She wished that they could walk through Providence doors and everything would be the way it was.

But it was an impossible dream, her live was scarred forever now, and there was a wound in her chest that would never heal. Her heart was broken, damaged beyond repair, just like she feared her powers were. Even worse, her entire torso. Holiday might really have to amputate, and she would be a useless person, an amnesiac with no friends, no family, and nothing special about her at all. They only reason anyone put up with her was because of her Nanites. She harvested her abilities through her hands, what would happen if they were gone?

Vi started crying uncontrollably, and salty wet tears slid down her cheek, and she didn't posses the strength to wipe them away. She laid there, motionless, as someone carried her away. She inched her eyes open the tiniest bit, which sent her migraine thudding against her skull. But she recognized the person lifting her away gently, placing her into the seat of the Providence jet.

"_Six_?" she thought, baffled. Maybe he thought there was a chance they could save her curing powers for Providence to use, just like another weapon. A backup, incase their other one broke.

Vi was too tierd to feel the rage that would usually come after these thoughts, she felt drugged and drowsy.

She heard the sound of more people settling into seats near her, buckling down, whispering slurred words, too fast for her ears to process. After a few minutes, another person climbed aboard, and she felt the uplifting sensation of the jet taking off into the starlit sky.

Vi managed to pry her eyelashes apart, and a strange memory surfaced from her subconsciousness.

**_I loved you yesterday,_**

**_I love you still,_**

**_I'll love you tommorow,_**

**_I always will._**

**_And if there was a star in the sky,_**

**_For every second I've loved you,_**

**_For every day I'll love you,_**

**_There wouldnt be enough space for the moon to shine._**

The words filled her mind, the same voice of the middle-aged woman speaking them.

When Vi opened her eyes, she saw Rex gazing at her, unaware that she was slightly awake. His eyes were filled with a million emotions that made her head spin, but she didn't have time to focus, she was so exhausted. His face slowly faded into blackness, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**That was a little bit of poetry I wrote for the very first chapter, I'm going to use it in a few of my other GR stories. hope u guys liked! Read & review!**


	24. Try

**Minor Holix, it's going to be bigger in my next book. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 24:**

Rebecca sat at her desk, staring at the screen, unmoving. She twirled her fingers in her hands, a nervous habit that she had always tried to banish, but continuously failed.

She was going to admit it to herself, she was worried, seriously and very concerned about Six. She bit her lip, gazing at her computer screen. The fact that Six revealed some form of emotion on his face when he rushed out of the lab... it meant that he believed something was wrong. If Six thought that something bad had happened, she believed him.

Her thoughts wandered to Rex and Vi. She hoped that they were alright. If anything happened to any of them... she would be scarred for life. She cared about Rex, he was a good kid and she felt sorry for him. No one in this entire corporation knew anything about teenagers, and she felt like she would always have to fight with White about that. Also, it was nice to have Vi around, another girl for a change. It was annoying with all these stupid men walking around, acting like big shots. Besides, Vi reminded her of her sister.

Suddenly she jumped out of her seat as she heard a loud crash coming from across the room. Holiday turned around and saw the doors to lab kicked open, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Six. Her eyes widened when she realized that his was badly bleeding in his right arm. She began to run over to him, but then she saw the condition of the two people following after him.

Rex looked like someone had shot him in the chest, and then crushed under a bulldozer. Her medical mind informed her that his shoulder was dislocated along with several other bones, and he would need that fixed immediately. But Vi was worse, and in a coma.

She pressed her earpiece as she headed towards them, pointing at Rex to put Vi on the table.

"I'm going to need some nurses." she ordered, and then rushed over to the table.

Vi had lost a lot of blood, she would need at least one transfusion. From just a glance, she could tell most of the bones in her arms had been shattered, and that if they didn't act soon she might be forced to amputate her hands. In a small addition, Vi seemed to have a number of head wounds that had resulted in a coma.

Holiday was going to need _a lot_ of doctors.

Suddenly she was brought out of her focus as she began an X-ray as someone placed their hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Anything I can do?" Six asked, and her heart pounded out of her chest. She handed him a small white box.

"Give Rex some temporary stitches until I can get to him, and do something to your arm so it stops bleeding. And tell White to speed it up with the nurses!" she replied, her voice getting louder with each word. She was getting seriously stressed, all three of them needed extreme medical attention, but she couldn't do it all at the same time.

"_Do you want me to take him out of here_?" Six asked softly, his lips inches away from her ear. She resisted the urge to blush, he was just trying to make sure Rex didn't hear. But dreaming helped her relax.

"After the stitches, yes that would help." she signed, and then he walked away, his presence still lingering, comforting her into concentration. She began an X-ray and pinpointed all of the broken bones, then gave Vi some drugs before beginning some serious stitches all along her hands. After sewing up only half of one hand, dozens of medical workers arrived, and once she had the bare minimum of assistants, there were only two nurses left to help Six and Rex.

She was forced to partner with another Doctor, but she would have to deal with it. Holiday swallowed down her emotions and focused, trying to get to the most important injuries as fast as she could without screwing up. After running another X-ray, several more injuries were revealed. She almost cursed under her breath, all the people around her was making her feel claustrophobic.

"_Out! Now!_" she almost screamed, unable to take it anymore. The mob of crew workers exited the room swiftly, afraid to face her wrath. She had reputation after she kicked out a couple years ago.

Seconds later, Six reappeared by her side.

"Calm down Holiday. Focus." he advised, his voice unchanging. She sighed and almost laughed.

"I'm trying. How did this happen?" she asked, rubbing a bucket of medicine on Vi's hands.

"She fought an Evo and..." for once Six didn't sound sure of himself, which sparked worry in her chest.

"And what?" she questioned, and started forming a cast.

"She cured it. Two Evo's actually."

Holiday tripped and fell backwards, almost smashing the back of her skull on the counter behind her. Six caught her in his steady arms, this would have made her melt under any other circumstances. He lifted her to her feet.

"_**What**_?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I saw it."

"That isn't possible." she muttered, shaking her head.

"We didn't think it was possible with Rex, but it happened. It's the same with her. Except she does it differently." Six replied, which was the longest sentence she had ever heard him utter.

"What do you mean differently?" she said, trying to continue applying several casts.

"The Evos melted... almost like an explosion with the huge one."

"She _cured_ a giant Evo?!" she said.

"She was trying to save Rex." he replied emotionlessly. She turned her head around.

"So what happened with him?" she questioned. Six frowned.

"It's a long story. But they probably both need emotional therapy. And you need to give him the talk." Six answered, and she almost thought he was joking. But then she realized that he was serious.

"What happened that was that bad?" she said incredulously, injecting Vi's arm with a syringe.

"Teenage romantic drama. I didn't get all the details. That's your job." Six stated, and she stared at him.

"Did they break up?" she asked. Six's eyes widened from behind his glasses.

"They were _dating_?" he said, and she almost laughed from the note in his voice.

"I think so. You should pay more attention." she said, her last words bringing on a sadness inside of her. Why couldn't Six understand better? She thought he had a heart, didn't he? But sometimes, she wasn't so sure. Especially when it came to teenagers.

"_I'll try_." Six spoke so quietly that she was certain that it wasn't intended for her to hear. But she smiled, and continued with the thick plaster around Vi's hands and bandaged arms.

She sometimes believed he had a heart, especially at times like these.

**Rex:**

He stared at the white washed walls outside of Holiday's lab, unmoving. He had a million emotions running through him, but right now the most dominant one was guilt. Vi was whacked up because of him, and now Circe was with the Pack because he couldn't convince her enough. He still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, was it all a dream. She was so wonderful, and the fact that she was working for the enemy was so bizarre that he was struggling to process it. She was better than that, he knew it. He just wished he could talk to her, make her understand.

He was going to find Circe again, and this time he was going to try as hard as anyone could to make things right again.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, there's going to be a few more shortish chapters and then onto book 3! I'm sorry, but I know NOTHING about anything medical, so sorry for the bad description. Please read & review! Tell me what u think! **


	25. The Birds,Bees,and Machines Talk

**Watch out for Holiday's wrath Rex! Lol, I had fun writing this! ;)**

**Apadgett: Lol, I'm guessing he got about 12-16 stitches.**

**DragonFirePrincess3: THANK YOU! You are a first to like Vi better, I'm shocked! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25:**

The next day was wonderful, if that's what you want to call it.

First, he had to go to sleep that night with a dislocated shoulder because Holiday was still working, which just made him stay up all night worrying. How bad was Vi? Was she going to be okay? No one would tell him anything, and the anxiety was getting to him. If something bad happened to Vi, he would never forgive himself.

So in the morning, he still couldn't get fixed. So until about one in the afternoon, he was lectured by White and basically all of Providence, about bring reckless and stupid and how he needed a sense of duty. Then finally Holiday pulled him out if there, his head still throbbing from the loudness of Whites shouting. He wished he could make mechanical earmuffs.

He sat on the bland snowy table and tried not to watch when Doc started sewing up the huge hole in his chest, which made him bite his lip do hard that it reopened the teeth marks that had only healed yesterday.

"So, Rex. Let's talk." Doc said suddenly, forcing him to open his eyes.

"About what? I'm free next Friday if you want to go to dinner." he said, flashing her a smile. Holiday rolled her eyes, and he grinned. He knew that she liked him, but was just afraid to admit it.

"Not about that Rex. Has anything been on your mind lately that you want to discuss?" she asked.

"No." he lied, a million things were running through his mind, but the last thing he wanted to do was discuss them.

"Okay then Rex, we'll do it that hard way. Tell me about Vi." Holiday said, making dread form deeper in his stomach. What did she know? Was she going to lecture him too? The last thing he needed was to face Holiday's wrath.

"Um... what do you want to know?" he said, avoiding the sharp gaze that came closely after this.

"I want to know why her stress levels are off the charts." Holiday's hawk like stare was making him squirm on the table as she moved towards his arm.

"Probably because her powers are jacked up. Did you know that she can jump? Like, really really high?" he said, trying to change the topic. But Doc caught onto this.

"No, I didn't. I also didn't know that you needed serious lessons on how to treat a girl." Holiday replied, staring at him intensely. He gulped. She was going to kill him.

"I didn't mean to do anything purposefully it just happened, I didn't want to hurt Vi but it just ended that way and don't blame Circe because she didn't even like me back in the first place, she probably doesn't even like me at all since she works for Van Kliess-"

"What?!" Holiday stated at him, shock carved into her face.

"Um..."

"Who's Circe?" she questioned, and he stared his hands, pain lodging into his chest.

"A girl. She's an Evo." he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes.

"And she works for Van Kliess?" Doc said, processing everything that he had blurted out.

"Uh huh." he nodded. He could almost see the sympathetic look Doc was giving him, which made his boots seem all the more fascinating.

"Rex, look at me." he continued to examine his feet.

"Now." she commanded, and reluctantly glanced up. She sighed.

"You can't just get into a relationship with someone and then get out of it that way. When you want to be in a relationship, you make a commitment to the person, and you hurt them a lot if you 'break up' that way. And I know you didn't mean to hurt Vi and you couldn't help it, that's just how boys are. They're stupid." She stated, and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't deny it. Studies have proven your gender is moronic." she cut in.

"That's nice Doc. And I wasn't getting married or anything." he said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Six should be doing this." she sighed.

"I thought my gender was moronic." he pointed out, causing Holiday to glare at him.

"I'm just saying Rex... you should be really nice to her when she wakes up. Okay?" she asked.

"Sure." he mumbled, gazing at the tiled floor. Holiday stared at him but he ignored it.

"Tell me about Circe." she asked, and he winced. It hurt to think about her.

"Do I have too?" he questioned, and Holiday sighed again.

"Later. But this conversation is not over." she said sternly. But he was already walking out the door, pulling on his jacket. This emotional stuff was weird, especially coming from Holiday.

As he stepped down the hallway, he ran straight into Six.

"We need to talk." Six stated stoically.

"About what?" Rex questioned warily," Does it have to do with Doc, cause I just barely got through that."

"I was instructed to talk to you by her, so yes. And by the way, I hate this too." Six said.

"Great. More romantic junk." he muttered. Then Six laughed, which was the weirdest thing he had ever witnessed.

"You started it. Besides, when I asked you of you wanted to stay away longer, you wanted to come back." he said.

"Anyways..." Six looked extremely awkward as he rubbed the back of his skull, and Rex thought this was messed up coming from Holiday.

"All of Providence is so concerned about you controlling your powers... they have trouble remembering you can't even control your hormones." Six continued.

"This isn't going to be a birds, bees, and machines talk, is it?" he joked. The look Six have him confirmed him that what he said was unfortunately true.

"Joy." he muttered.

Yep, today was turning out to be wonderful indeed.


	26. Memories

**Weird chapter, bear with me. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 26:**

Everything hurt. Everything. She was numb, unable to feel anything but intense pain. She was asleep, but the agony didn't disappear. It was constant, haunting her in her dreams. All she saw behind her eyelids was bright flashing numbers and letters, streaming across her mind in endless rows.

"_Shutting down restricted access routes. Shutting down. Repairing breach. Long term recharging activated. Long term recharging activated. Long term recharging..._" the words blared in her ears over and over like a song, confusing her further. What did it mean? When did that stupid mechanical voice ever make any sense anyway?

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain slowly began to subside to a slight throb, and she was allowed to black out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You should see this. The Nanite capacity is unbelievable. I never imagined anything like it. If I hadn't run these tests... we would have never known." she heard a voice say, sounding like it was in pure awe.

"What do you mean?" another voice questioned, deeper and more demanding.

"I mean, that she has the ability to turn her Nanites into pure energy. That's how her powers work, her Nanites are completely original." the voice replied.

"Kinda like microscopic power plants?" a third voice cut in.

"Almost. If her Nanites overcharge, she passes out, loses her memory, or has an episode like this with her hands. If I'm right, unlocking the last several abilities wasn't supposed to be at her disposal for quite some time, but her emotions allowed her to access these powers." he first voice explained.

"So... she cures and Evo and then goes boom?" a forth voice asked, it's voice low and gruff.

"That's a nice image Bobo, thanks." The third voice replied, clearly annoyed.

"Bobo has a point. Vi won't be able to use her powers for a while due to the damage in her hands, but even after that had healed, she will most likely be restricted to her first few talents for a long time. Just until she breaks through another barrier in her nanotechnology without overloading." the voice continued.

"Woah, those are some fancy Nanites." the third voice said.

"Will she be capable of curing more Evo's?" the second voice commanded.

"In time. We'll just have to wait." the first voice stated.

"Can't we just force the Nanites to cooperate?" the stubborn second voice questioned harshly.

"No. She could receive a deadly injury, lose extreme sections of her memory, and if pushed too far, cause an explosion large enough to cover miles." the first voice replied.

"Wow." Bobo said.

"You can say that again. That's awesome! I wish I could blow up stuff like that!" the third voice said.

"Really Rex? Not now." the first voice said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Sorry Doc." Rex apologized, not even paying attention.

"How long will it take?" the second voice asked, and she assumed it was White Knight.

"There's no way to tell. We'll just have to be patient." said.

Vi listened intently to every word, trying to comprehend everything. It seemed impossible, that her Nanites were so... different. It wasn't comforting that she might explode one day and kill everyone within ten miles, especially if she was at base if that happened. Then everyone she cared about would be incinerated. She wanted to sit up and ask the hundreds of questions burning on her tongue, but she was so exhausted. She couldn't open her eyes if she wanted too. In response to this, she blacked out a few minutes later, the voices fading around her.

* * *

She was walking down a long hallway, her feet treading slowly like a death march. The walls were gray, almost like a second dimension Providence. Doors surrounded her on both sides, each one was the same size and shape, and they all were missing one key thing.

Doorknobs.

"_That's weird_." she thought, but kept on walking at a steady pace, farther and farther down the seemingly endless hallway.

Finally she stopped, staring daggers at the door next to her. It had a door handle. Without warning, she placed her hand on the knob and twisted it slowly, expecting it to be locked. But surprisingly, it opened with ease, the thick metal swinging on its hinges. She glanced into the room, and saw a bright light.

Suddenly, Vi was whisked into a flash of colors and sounds, seemly completely unfamiliar. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and then she felt an intense throbbing in her forehead. She opened her eyes expecting to be standing in the hallway, but instead she was on the ground. Her arms were pined to her sides, and her face was pressed to the asphalt, crushed under something heavy above her head. Vi glanced around, extremely confused. She was scared, petrified, and drowning in horror. She realized that she was trapped under a car, but had no clue how she got there. It was almost as if she had lost her memory again.

"_Just watch_." a voice filled her mind, the same one as before, the woman's voice.

"_Where am I_?" she tried to ask, but he mouth wouldn't work. Instead, she screamed out in a panicked voice, sounding much younger than her own.

"Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!"

Something very wrong war going on here.

"_Your in your memories. Nothing you do or say with change anything that has already happened._" the females voice informed.

"_My memories?_" she thought, and then she was screaming again.

"Help!" her voice was a hoarse, strangled cry.

Vi felt all of this in horror. She was witnessing something in a different body that she couldn't control. She could only watch and feel all the thoughts and emotions the person had.

Suddenly she felt something grab her feet and her face scrape against the pavement, forming a long gash on her cheek. She was roughly dragged out from under the vehicle, and then pulled to her feet.

"Let go!" she screeched, her voice consumed with terror. She sounded so young, she could barely recognize that it was her own voice. But between the emotions in the words, Vi could see the connection.

People were squeezing her arms, holding her in place, and when she started shouting again, someone else cupped their hand over her mouth.

She resisted extremely hard, but with not nearly as much strength as Vi usually possessed.

Suddenly someone was shoving a piece of brown metal near her head, and the contraption let out a loud bing.

"The scanner says that this is the one they were tracking." a low voice said.

"They were going to put programming into this?" another said, and the fear inside of her was screaming.

"Its a little girl. What did those scientists think?" a third asked, and then she was being dragged away, and the terror multiplied.

"Shut up." someone ordered her.

"_How about you shut up you son of a bitch_!" Vi thought, but she didn't respond at all, just kept on screaming in her little girl form.

"I can't believe that the Sal-"

The voice was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the right, and she was flown into the air. There was a bright flash of light, and then everything went black.

* * *

"There's something wrong with these charts, her biometrics are going insane."

"Hey, you awake?" someone asked her, and she opened her eyes, and finally was back in reality. She just felt a little groggy and could sense a faint throbbing in her palms.

Vi was in a white room, and everything around her was blurry. Faces peered down at her, and it took a few seconds for her vision to clear.

"Wha... Where am I?" she asked, still shaken up from the insane nightmare. The people standing around her started to take form, and she could see Rex and Holiday gazing down at her in concern. She titled her head side to side, trying to decipher their expressions.

"Do you remember us?" Rex asked slowly.

"Unfortunately." she replied, trying to sit up.

"Ow!" she yelped, fully awake now. She collapsed back onto the pillows and glanced at her hands. They were covered in thick bandages, and we're throbbing heavily.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You strained your powers, and got injured. You just came out of your coma." Holiday said.

"Whats wrong with my hands?" she asked. Suddenly the edge of her bed shook as someone hopped onto the end, rattling the bars.

"Didn't you hear that blowing up Evos usually ends in knocked out chicks?" Bobo asked, and she grinned, mostly because she was relieved that she wasn't dead. Or trapped in that insane dream.

"How you feeling?" Rex asked, and she could hear the guilt laced in his voice.

"Decent." she replied, her head sinking back into the cloud pillows.

"So... what's this rumor that I lost my powers." she said, her eyes closed tight. But she didn't need to see her faces to know their expressions.

"Um... how'd you know that?" Rex asked.

"I have my ways. Is it true or not?" she questioned harshly, needing to know answers. This time she opened her eyes, recognizing the looks on their faces.

"Yes." he replied softly, not bearing to meet her gaze.

"It's only temporary." Holiday cut in, but Vi still felt the aching hole in her chest. All of her emotions had vanished while she was knocked out, and now they all came crashing down onto her. A festering wound in her heart was being sliced back open, and she threatened to start crying again. She kept her eyes shut tight, unable to let them see her cry.

"Vi, are you alright?"Rex asked her, and all she wanted to do was scream in his face. No, she was not alright. She felt miserable, and the depression was creeping up on her. She felt weak and defenseless, if someone tried to kill her right now nothing in the world could stop them.

Why even bother trying?

"I'm fine." she said, choking it all down.

* * *

_**Weird chapter, I know. I'm gonna edit it later to make it less confusing. I edited the first chapter of myfirst story if anyone would like to check that out and review it. It's in Generator Rex: The Day That EverytHing Changed Remix. I'm gonna edit the other chaoters later. Please review! Thanks! ;)**_


	27. The Dream I Dreamed

_**My choir is singing the Les Miserables soundtrack, so I'm in mood for this.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27:**

"But she didn't kill the Evo! She's not worthy!" Breach screeched, and Circe forced herself to remain emotionless, staring straight ahead, her fists clenched.

"True. But dear Circe here, can still help us." Van Kliess said, and she whipped her head to face him, interested in what he would say.

"Master, what-"

Van Kliess cut Biowolf off, sending an echoing silence throughout the room. Dread formed a pit in her stomach, and she knew she would have to face her fate. Maybe she could fight them off for a little while, before Van Kliess took her Nanites and transformed her into a statue. But it was inevitable, she was doomed.

"Circe here, has proved to be more valuable than we thought." he said, and turned to her, grinning. Fear bubbled up in her stomach, but she forced her expression to remain stoical.

"Congradulations on joining us, dear. Your manipulative abilities are astonishing." he said prasingly, and her thoughts were spinning. What did he mean? Was it a trick? Where they going to tell her she had been accepted only to make her lower her defenses? What did he mean about 'manipulative abilities'-

"What..." her voice trailed off, unable to comprehend her last thought.

"Rex's...'_talents_',would be _very_ useful to us, but he has refused to join us. Thanks to you, that might change." Van Kliess filled in her blank, and she forced her mouth not to gape open. They wanted Rex? Why? Was Van Kliess planning on hurting him? Circe's mind spun as all these events took place around her, and she felt a tiny twinge of regret. Maybe she should have stayed with Rex.

"Don't worry. Your little boy-toy will join us eventually." Van Kliess said, and she glared at him. He stared at her intensely, still smiling like a mad man. His eyes glinted with insanity, and she knew not to underestimate him. He could kill them all if he wanted too.

But he was also way to smart to believe that Circe was purposely trying to gain control over Rex, so that meant one thing.

Van Kliess knew that she was in love with Rex. And he would violate that knowledge, so so far.

She crunched her teeth together and continued to glare at him, and flexed her knuckles. She couldnt back out now, she had to stay with the Pack or die.

But maybe... if Rex did join them... she wouldn't have to choose. She could have her sanctuary and Rex, all in one.

Circe smiled. This might actually work. Something was going her way for a change.

**Rex:**

"Rex, I need you to explain what's going on." Holiday asked him gravely as he sat down onto the table, and before he could respond she shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"Whar you talicking bout doh?" he said, his words jumbled up on account of the stick in his mouth. She gave him a look, ripping it out and glancing at the numbers on the tiny screen, writing them down on a clipboard.

"I'm talking about how your biometrics have bottomed out for the past eight training practices. Your machines keep on falling apart." she said.

"Oh." he said, rubbing the back of his head,"That. Right."

She raised her eyebrows at him, clearly expecting an explanation. Well, she would have to wait.

"I'm fine Doc, just _chill_." he said, and she have him a stern gaze.

"Rex, this conversation is not over." Holiday said. But he was already grabbing his jacket, walking away.

"Whatever." he said, and the door slammed shut behind him.

He knew exactly why his powers continuously failed him, why his biometrics were jacked up, why he constantly let everyone down. He was a screw up, and now he had lost Vi and Circe at the exact same time. He couldn't keep himself from wondering about her. Was she okay? Did she think about him at all? Was she just pretending the entire time? He couldn't stop thinking about her, and each time he did he had this horrible feeling in his stomach.

Rex missed her, and grief was creeping up on him quickly, threatening to control his life. He still couldn't believe that she worked for Van Kliess, of all people! He knew she was better than that, she deserved not to be part of this. If only he could convince her to come back, to come and join Providence...

But he couldn't. He had failed. And he never would forgive himself for that.

**Vi:**

A few days later, they let her out of the room that greatly resembled a hospital, but she still couldn't do anything. Her hands were wrapped tightly in white gaze, which just made her hands hurt even more. She still couldn't get the strange hallucination that she had had while she was in a coma out of her head. It had been so bizarre, and horrible at the same time. The little girl... she couldn't even think about what must have happened to her. Even worse, that the little girl was her.

"_Maybe it's better that you lost your memory_." she thought as she laughed grimly to herself.

Vi wandered aimlessly through the white halls of the base, her footsteps echoing off the dull walls. She pressed her palm up against the seam in the glacier, cracked in so many ways. It looked almost breakable, like white glass.

The passageways were completely empty, besides for the few grunts that passed her without a glance, tending to walk on the opposite side of the hallway.

"_Yep, make sure to avoid the crazy violent teenager_." she thought bitterly, and neared the door to the Petting Zoo.

Her converse sneakers sunk into the soft ground, and without thinking she just started running, sprinting into the dense forest. Desperate to burn away all of this pain.

Vi had always been able to run extremely well, for as long as she could remember. Now she took advantage of it, pushing herself as far as she could, her calves burning from the effort. She stumbled several times, but forced herself to stay up, jumping over fallen branches that blocked the path. She was breathing heavily, her lungs felt like they were going to explode. But she didn't stop, sprinting through the trees, trying to make the memories vanish. The beating in her heart and the adrenaline rush that always accompanied running, filled her mind for an instant, dominating everything else. But then it all returned, and she tripped over a tree root, slamming her face onto the ground.

Vi just wanted to lay there, drowning in her own pain, that she knew would never end. She pushed herself onto her feet, burning her hands do much that she leaned onto a tree, gasping. She slowly say back down, resting up against the trunk.

She put her head in her hands, trembling.

"**_I had a dream my life would be_**,"

All she had ever wanted was to have a home, someplace with someone who loved her, someone who cared about her even more than she could. She had always thought she had found that person, that her life was complete now that she was with him. Vi could have gone on forever fighting everything that was thrown at her, as long as she had him.

"**_So different from this hell I'm living_**,"

But he was gone. She would never get that back. She had allowed herself to open up, just be to closed tight again. She was weak and defenseless, unable to be useful to anyone until she had her powers back, which could take years. She might not ever be able to cure another Evo, and then Providence would get rid of her.

"**_So different now from what it seemed_**,"

She had no one. No one. Now she had to stay here, stand next to him everyday, knowing that he could care less. Knowing that she would never be able to forget.

Vi traced her fingers in the sand, her tears dripping off of her face and splattering the ground.

"**_Now life has killed, the dream, I dreamed_**."


	28. END CREDITS

**END CREDITS:**

**(PLEASE DO NOT DELETE CAUSE THERES A STORY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!)**

Yep, that was the end of book two. I'm all about the depression thing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, I personally think that the Generator Rex world is a beautiful place and I (like many people) wish that I could be part of it. But sadly, the closest I can get to that is writing FanFiction, so I spend lots of my free time doing so. My goal in life is to write and publish a real book, so writing these FanFics help me become a better writer. Book three is coming soon! But first I am going to fully edit the first book, then this one, then begin writing book 3. I still need to organize my ideas.

**This story is dedicated to:** Dylan, who I thought about constantly while writing these stories. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have written these books at all.

**I would like to thank the following people for all of their support!**

-Nkcandygirl

-Apadgett

-Alana Fox

-Legends Fighter

-SunGirl

-DragonFirePrincess3

-Lara Croft

Thanks 4 reviewing guys!

**Some suggestions for GenRex Fan fiction stories to read!:**

-"_From Abysus_" by: MovieGal007

-"_Almost Home_" by: MovieGal007

-"_EVOlution Generator Rex OC_" by: Blackcatbunchie

-"_Breakeven_" by: Lina Trinch

-"_Breakeven:Sweet Dream_" by: Lina Trinch

-"_Seven?_" by: Saishun

-"_Who knew_" by: Saishun

-"_Nanites are Souless_" by: Abbey4444

-"_Gears and Stars_" by: choconilla124

-"_Red Rum_" by: Talithi

-"_The Beginning_" by: Ninja Ashoka

-"_Doctors and Agents_" by: Gwevin for Eternity

**Some suggestions for other Fan fiction stories to read!:**

-"_TARA_" by: SunGirl12

-"_Found_" by: SunGirl12

-"_Ashes_" by: SunGirl12

-"_TARA 2: LOST_" by: SunGirl12

Okay, so heres the summary for book 3!

**Generator Rex: The Architect Remix**

Rex is having difficulty accepting that Circe is part of the Pack, Vi's stuck in depression, Holiday keeps on reading teenage guidance books,and Six can't stand to be in the same room as with any of them. When Noah's secrets are revealed, all hell breaks loose.

Does that sound appealing to any of you? I'm gonna write it even if the world hates it! =P NO SLASH! Just in case someone thought that!

**SNEAK PEEK:**

Rebecca walked down the darkly lit passageway, red lights glowing on the walls. She passed dozens of empty cells, and then ventured farther into the underground maze, stopping at the last door. She lifted open a tiny hatch, revealing a square hole only a foot wide. She tossed something inside, and glanced through the small window.

Inside the cell was an enormous spider, covered in red eyes.

"Happy Birthday little sister." she whispered, and fought back tears as Beverly ripped up the tiny package that she had placed in her cell.


End file.
